


Fallout

by Firelightelement



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, nuclear meltdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightelement/pseuds/Firelightelement
Summary: Chernobyl has melted down and the government wants to get the people away from the fallout. Little did the people of Pripyat know that the damage from the fallout had already left its mark on its people.~30 years later~Mickey Milkovich never thought he would be at this point in his life; happily living with his loving boyfriend, father to a little boy that saw him as a superhero, good job and a happy life. Never would he thought that something that happened before he was born would change his future.





	1. The Fall

“Lilya we have to go have to go…” The teenage girl looks back at her childhood home knowing that she will never be able to return. “… Come girl we must leave the soldiers are coming.” Lilya listened to her mother’s words as she carries her few belongs to the waiting truck where her family sits ready to start a new life. “Girl we are lucky we get to leave this place and go to America… things will be better.”  
Lilya sits next to her baby brother as they drive away from Pripyat, Ukraine. Out the window she can see soldiers blocking off the roads and directing people out the city. Smoke from the reactor is spreading throughout the air around the power plant that Lilya’s father and uncles have worked for years. Chernobyl has melted down and the government wants to get the people away from the fallout. Little did the people of Pripyat know that the damage from the fallout had already left its mark on its people.   
~30 years later~  
Mickey Milkovich never thought he would be at this point in his life; happily living with his loving boyfriend, father to a little boy that saw him as a superhero, good job and a happy life. He and Ian had had their ups and downs between Mickey’s fears of what the world would think of him being with a man or what his father would do to the pair if he ever found out about their life together to Ian’s mental health and family’s distrust of Mickey left the men with many tribulations. They have overcome them all together and are happy in where they are in life.   
“Mick when are you picking up Yevy from Lana’s?” Ian asks from the bedroom while Mickey shaves to get ready for the day. Mickey can see the redhead making the bed in the reflection in the mirror; Ian is healthy and as beautiful he was 6 years ago with a tire iron in his hands. The man is bending over the bed straightening the bed sheets and Mickey loves seeing Ian doing the domestic pieces of their life together and it makes him love the man all the more.   
“We are meeting at the park at ten… will you be able to meet us for lunch later?” Mickey walks out of the bathroom and wraps his arms around the redhead’s waist and places a kiss behind the man’s ear. Ian turns in his arms and leaves down to place a loving kiss on Mickey’s lips. “Yeah I am only working a half day and then on to a weekend with the little guy.” The man replies while running his hands down Mickey’s back.   
Mickey loves being held in Ian’s arms be pulls away when the man runs his hands over his lower back. “Is your back still bugging you?” Ian asks with concern.  
“Yeah, I think I need to start working out again… I guess I am not as young as a used to be.” Mickey smiles back at Ian. His lower back had been tender for the last few weeks and Mickey cannot pin point the cause, but damn if it wasn’t driving him up the fucking wall.  
“I will give you a massage tonight but if it is still bugging you next week I am taking you to the clinic.” Mickey groans thinking of having to see the doctor. “Babe I have to get going…I will see you at the park later. Love you.” Ian pecks Mickey on the cheek and walks out the door. 

~~  
“Papa!!”Mickey smiles as he sees his son run across the playground into his arms. “Hey buddy… where’s Mama” Mickey takes the boy into his arms and looks back up the path that the boy took to see his ex-wife walking down the path carrying a small brightly colored bag that must hold Yevy’s things for his weekend. Mickey wishes that he could get more time with the boy but understands Lana’s anxiety around leaving Yevy with him and Ian after Ian’s unplanned road trip before his diagnosis two years ago. He hopes with time that he can work out more contact with his son but for now he will cherish anytime that he gets with the boy.   
“Hey buddy, why don’t you go play while mama and I talk… I will push you on the swing when we are finished with boring grownup talk.” The boy runs off to the monkey bars with a look of joy on his face.   
“Hey Lana, thanks for meeting me here.” Mickey sits on a bench where he can watch over his son climbing on the play structure. The women sits on the bench next to Mickey and hands over Yevy things.  
“No carrot boy today?” Mickey and Lana will never be friends but both try for the little boy playing just a few feet away.   
“Ian’s working this morning but is going to meet us a little later.” Lana stands and makes herself ready to leave.  
“Da, you take care of Yevgeny… you no fill him up with shity American food like last time.”  
Mickey smiles and nods that he will make sure that the boy is eating healthy.   
“Ian is on a health kick no more junk food in the house, might get him a hotdog at the movies tomorrow… that okay with you?”  
The women rolls her eyes “boyfriend not like your beer belly?”   
The woman has a way of cutting him to the core; along with the back problems he was getting a beer gut which pissed Mickey off since he stopped drinking to support Ian who can’t drink on his meds. Mickey glares at the woman but tries to keep things civil.   
Lana seeing that she isn’t going to pull him into a fight shouts for Yevy in Russian and he boy comes running over. “Bye mama, Love you” The boy hugs his mother and accepts a kiss from her. “You be good for shithead father.” The woman turns to leave and Mickey feels like he can breathe again once she is gone.   
“Swing Papa” his son pulls him to the swing set, where Mickey lifts the boy into the child’s seat. Mickey pushes the boy on the swing listening to his three year tell him all about the things going on in his life. Mickey can’t believe that something as wonderful as his son could come from one of the lowest points in his life. Mickey continues to listen to the boy babel on with a smile on his face but his back is really starting to kill him; he hopes Ian will get there soon and take over watching the boy for a little bit.  
“Higher Papa!” Yevy shrieks   
Mickey starts to push harder but feels a major wave of pain run through his body and then darkness surrounds him. He can hear Yevy’s frightened voice calling out for him to get up before everything goes blank.


	2. Fear and doubts

Ian had never felt so much fear as he did walking up the path to the park where he was to meet Mickey and Yev; only to hear Yev screaming for his Papa and to see Mickey on the ground with other parents and children standing around him. A young woman was holding a crying Yev; Ian runs to the boy and pulls him out of the woman’s arms and kneel down by Mickey’s head. Mickey wasn’t moving and Ian doesn’t know what to do.   
“Please someone call 911” Ian cries pulling Mickey into his lap. Yev keeps asking his papa to wake up. In what feels like hours later, EMTs are pulling Mickey out of Ian grasp. They are taking Mickey’s vitals and loading him onto the ambulance. Ian follows behind trying to ask the EMTs what happening to his boyfriend and where they are taking him. The EMTs tell him that Mickey’s oxygen levels are low and his heart rate is too fast. They ask Ian if he has any health conditions or if he is taking any drugs. Ian shakes his head to the questions; Mickey has always been healthy. “He has had some lower back pain for the last few days… thought he pulled it at work… please you have to help him.”  
“Sir we are taking him to Mercy center; you can meet us there.” Ian nods as the EMTs close the doors to the ambulance blocking off Mickey to Ian’s view. The sirens blare as Ian runs with Yev in his arms to the parking lot. The woman that was holding Yev earlier runs behind and hands him what must be Yev bag. Ian’s hands are shaking as he buckles the small boy into his car seat, but he thanks the woman for her help as he peals out of the parking lot.  
Once at the hospital they tell him that they are running tests on Mickey to find out cause of his blackout and that he has yet to wake. They needed Ian to fill out paperwork for insurance and Mickey’s medical history. Ian handed back the paperwork and the nurse let him know that Mickey had been taken to a room to rest. Ian carried Yev down the long hallway to Mickey’s room.  
“Yev, papa is not feeling well right now so we need to be quiet and let him sleep. Can you do that baby or do you want me to call mama to come and get you?” The little boy’s eyes were the same bright blue just like his father and made Ian love the boy all the more. “I stay with you and papa, dada.” Ian readied himself to walk into the room where the man he loves is laying in a hospital bed.  
The sight is more difficult than Ian would have thought; Mickey looked so pale against the white hospital sheets, wires hooking him to all different monitors. Ian takes the chair by the window and pulls it closer to the bed; he sits down and pulls Yev into his lap. He runs one hand through the boy’s hair and reaches out to hold Mickey’s hand.   
The doctor comes in a few hours later to take more vitals. “Doctor do you know what is wrong with Mick… he is healthy… he stopped drinking… smoking… in six years we have been together I have only seen him sick once and that was just a little cold.” Ian’s voice breaks while looking to the doctor for answers.  
The doctor flips through Mickey’s paperwork before he speaks “Mr. … Gallagher I need to ask you a few personal questions…” Ian nods and the doctor goes on. “I am sorry to have to ask but given that Mr. Milkovich has not woken up we need to rule out all possibilities… you two are in a relationship?”   
“Yeah nearly six years now.” Ian smiles looking back at his time with Mickey.  
“and are you practicing safe sex?”   
“We got tested every two months for the past year, they all came back clean so we stopped using condoms about 6 months ago since we are exclusive to each other… Doctor I made some bad choices for a while when I was a bit younger and wanted to make sure that we did things the right way… we have other people counting on us.” Ian looks down to the boy sleeping in his lap. “We are both clean and we are monogamous… could I have given him something?”  
“Mr. Gallagher all of Mickey’s blood tests have come back clear and we have no reason to think that you or anyone else caused anything, we just have to ask these questions to rule out what may have caused this his blackout…another question in your relationship what role does Mickey play?” the doctor looks a bit uncomfortable with asking these questions.  
Ian and Mickey made it a rule to not talk about what they got up to in private. Liking what they like didn’t make them more or less of a man but to others there was always a judgement. “Ah… most of the time I’m on top but not always.” The doctor writes down some notes.   
“We will find the cause of this Mr. Gallagher; let the nurse know when Mr. Milkoivch wakes and we can run some more tests.”  
Ian thanks the doctor as he leaves the room. Wishes that he had more answers. Ian drifts off to sleep praying for answer.   
~~  
Mickey wakes to another wave of pain running down his spine. He peaks his eyes open to find himself in a hospital bed with his boyfriend and son curled around each other resting quietly. Ian hears Mickey stirring. “Mick thank god you’re awake… let me get the doctor.” Ian quickly stands and makes his way out of the room with a sleeping Yevy still in his arms. Mickey is feeling very confused but it is not the first time he has woken up in a hospital bed and he doubts it will be the last.   
Ian comes back into the room with an older man in a white lab coat that must be his doctor. The man starts to ask Mickey questions but he is still hazy with pain. The doctor orders some tests to find out what is causing him this pain. The doctor gives Mickey a light pain medication but tells him that until they know more he does not want to give him more. Ian is holding his hand and telling him that it will be okay when two orderlies come to take Mickey for a CT scan. Ian kissing his forehead and tells him that he will be waiting for him; Mickey sees the fear in his eyes and wants more than anything to have answers to why he is feeling this way.


	3. Answers and more questions

Mickey came back quickly from the CT Scan to find Ian and Yevy on the floor rolling a ball back and forth; his little boy laugher warms Mickey’s heart and helps to soothe some of the pain he is feeling. Ian scooped the little boy off the floor as Mickey is wheeled in. Ian is glad to see Mickey awake but doesn’t like seeing the pain painted on the dark haired man’s face.  
“Papa!!! Why you go to sleep at the park? Dada say you sicky.” The boy climbs into his father’s bed. “Yevy, papa isn’t feeling too good… I am sorry that I scared you… Papa loves you.” Mickey pulls the boy into his arms, grateful that the boy is safe after everything that has happened today.  
Ian can see Mickey is uncomfortable so he pulls the boy off of the bed “Hey Yevy papa and I are going to talk about boring grown up stuff, you wanta watch a movie?” Ian turns on the hospital tv and finds a Disney movie for the boy to watch. Once the boy is focused on the movie Ian turns to Mickey.  
“Mick… god I was so scared. What you are feeling? I love you so much… I thought I had lost you.” Ian is griping Mickey’s hand so tight he is losing feeling in his fingers. Mickey reaches out to cup Ian’s face and pulls the man down for a kiss.  
“Ian babe it’s going to be okay… it hurts…bad, but the doctors are going to figure this out… I love you always will.” Mickey strokes Ian’s face to keep the man calm. The two men are lost in each other’s eyes until the doctor comes back into the room pulling a new machine with him.  
“Mr. Milkovich I am glad to see you awake. We have received your test results but if it is okay with you we would like to use an ultrasound to confirm what we saw on the CT scan.”  
Mickey wants to ask what they found on the scan but knows that he will soon find out in the next few minutes; he nods his consent to the doctor and the man sets up the machine. The doctor is running the wand over his stomach and watching the screen. The doctor starts taking screen shots and shaking his head. Mickey is getting irritated with the doctor not saying anything to them. “Well doc what is the news?”  
“Mr. Milkovich I don’t know how to say this but congratulations you’re pregnant… I would say about 4 months on.” The doctor turns a knob and everyone in the room can hear a fast heartbeat.  
“What the fuck… good try doc but I’m a man… a man who has a child with a woman… I can’t be knocked up.” Mickey is laughing thinking that the man is pulling his leg. “Its cancer right or at least a tumor; making a joke before you tell me I’m gonna die.” Mickey asks trying to get the real answer to what has him sitting in a hospital bed. Mickey turns to Ian who is holding his hand and looks white as a ghost but his eyes never leaving the ultrasound machine screen.  
“Mr. Milkovich I have never seen anything like it but you are pregnant and you are carrying four month old fetus. I will need to do more testing but I believe the pain you have been feeling is that the fetus is moving some of your organs and resting on your spine. Good news is that we can now give you some pain medicine and muscle relaxers so that you can rest comfortably.”  
The doctor looks so fucking happy at the news that it makes Mickey want to knock the man in the teeth. The need to fall back on his thug ways is beaten down by the million questions running through his mind: How the fuck was he pregnant? What are he and Ian going to do? Is the baby healthy? How will they get the baby out of his body? Had this ever happened before? How do they tell others?  
The doctor breaks Mickey of his thoughts when he speaks again “I would like to bring in some colleagues; Mr. Milkovich this is uncharted territory and we will all need all the help we can get. For now I suggest that we keep this quiet until we know more; last thing we need is people trying to find the pregnant man.”  
~~  
The doctor left the room after ordering some mild pain meds, a muscle relaxer and an IV drip of vitamins to hopefully get Mickey’s body better able to handle the stress now placed on it. The Doctor left the men with the prints from the ultrasound machine.  
“Mick… we… baby… how…” Ian has climbed into Mickey’s bed staring at prints, but at a loss for words. “Can this be real?” Ian is holding Mickey in his arms; Mickey has a hand resting on his stomach and is jolted from his thoughts when he feels Ian place a hand on top of his own.  
“E, I don’t know how it happened but I can feel it… its real… I’m having a baby… our baby.” The two men lace their fingers together resting on Mickey’s rounded belly that is holding their child.  
Mickey can feel the life inside him and is amazed by the connection he feels for something he didn’t know existed minutes before… his child. He loves it with everything in him just like his love for Yevy, Ian and Mandy. He doesn’t know how this is possible for him to have a child but he knows it is a gift.  
~~  
“Mr. Milkovich I need to take down a detailed medical history do you think you are ready to answer my questions?” The doctor is back with a file folder and a stack of papers and a pen.  
“Look doc Mr. Milkovich is my shithead father it’s Mickey and yeah I will do my best to answer your questions.” Ian pokes Mickey and whispers to him to be nice. “Bring on the questions doc.”  
“Age?”  
“23”  
“Gender?”  
“Really doc… male.”  
“Sexual orientation?”  
“Gay.”  
“Ethnicity?”  
“Caucasian.”  
“Sorry let me try this another way; national origin?”  
“American but my parents are from Ukraine.”  
“Siblings?”  
“Three older brothers and a little sister.”  
“It says in your file that your mother is deceased; died when you were 10 can you tell me about her medical history?”  
Ian sucked in a deep breath, he knew that Mickey didn’t talk about his mother. Anytime Ian would ask about her Mickey would get a dark look in his eyes and stop talking for hours. Any information that he had about mother Milkovich came from Mandy, but it wasn’t much just what she looked like and that she died when she and Mickey were little.  
“Her name was Lilya Tkach, she moved to the US when she was 14 or 15. Her family had to leave their home because the government closed the power plant that her parents worked at, but her parents got Visas to work in the auto factories here… I don’t know a lot about her family, but her parents died about 5 years after they came to the US. I think it was cancer but she didn’t talk about it a lot. Anyway she came to America and learned English; I don’t think she ever graduated high school. She married my dad when she was 18 had my oldest brother by 19 and the rest of my brothers and I followed quickly after then Mandy my sister was born. She got sick after that… I don’t really remember a time that she wasn’t sick. We didn’t have a name for it but she had a hard time breathing and her skin burned really easy if she went out into the sun. When I was 8 or 9 her hair started falling out and she couldn’t get out of bed. When I was 10 her teeth were falling out and her bones were really weak… like a pot fell on her foot and it broke. My old man took her to the hospital but she died a few days later… she was 34 when she died… I remember my brothers saying that her blood was poison. I was too little to really understand what was going on and by the time I started to ask questions no one would give me answers to what really happened to her. So I have pieced things together and have to guess that it was some type of blood cancer or something toxic got into her system that killed her. I really miss her… she would sing little songs in Ukrainian to put me and sister to bed… she loved me.” Mickey has tears welling in his eyes. Ian kisses his cheek and rubs his back.  
“I am sorry Mickey to bring up a painful subject. Do you need a few minutes or can we continue?”  
Mickey collects himself and gestures for the doctor to continue.  
“Do you know if your mother has any living relatives? It would be really helpful to know more about her background and more on your grandparents.”  
“I think her younger brother still lives on the northside but I haven’t talked to him since she died but I can see if I can get into contact with him.”  
The doctor nods “Mr. Gallagher shared with me the details of your relationship together but how many other sexual partners have you had?”  
Mickey blushes “uh… four… two women… another man and Ian.”  
“With the other partners did you use protection?”  
“Yeah, only once I didn’t.” Mickey nods to the small boy wrapped up in the movie playing in the corner.  
“Have you ever come into contact with any toxic materials or radiation?”  
“Doc I grow up on the southside of Chicago who knows what I played in as a kid.”  
The Doctor asks questions for another hour covering everything from the foods Mickey eats to how many times a week he and Ian bang. Mickey meds are wearing off and his cool over all the personal questions is wearing thin.  
“Mickey I have one last question but I think it may end in a black eye for myself so please understand that I have to ask to understand everything that is happening in your body.  
Mickey doesn’t like where this is going or that the doctor’s eyes are drifting over to his son.  
“Your son Yevgeny… have you had the boy tested to confirm that he is your biological son?”  
Mickey goes silent and his face to stone; He and Ian have only talked once about the day that Yevy was conceived. Mickey will never be willing to call what happen to him as an assault that Ian knows that was but he pushed Mickey to have Yevy tested a year ago after Lana asked for a divorce and child support to make sure that the whore that he had to fuck to keep his father from using the gun held on the two young men. Ian knows that he will have to speak up as Mickey has shut down.  
“Yevy’s conception is not something that we talk about… it is a rather painful topic for us both. Yevy is Mickey’s biological son, we had him tested about a year ago. We love that boy and would not give him up for the world but at the end of the day you look at that little boy and you know who his father is.”  
“Thank you gentlemen for answering all of these questions. I know that many were deeply personal. I think I have a great deal to go on. I believe that we can send you home in the morning but I would like to have you in once a week to check your progress and make sure that the baby is healthy.”  
“Doc we don’t have that type of money… I don’t know how we are going to pay for Mickey’s stay here now…”  
The doctor cuts Ian off. “Mr. Gallagher… Ian please understand this is a once in a lifetime case… I will not be billing you… I would only like to release a paper in the Journal of Medicine after the child is born… I can keep your names out of the paper. If you are willing to let the information of your pregnancy be published all of your medical care will be pro-bono.”  
Mickey and Ian look at each other, then down to their joined hands resting on Mickey’s stomach and know that they will do anything to keep their child safe and healthy.  
“Yeah Doc you get this baby out healthy and keep Mickey safe you can write any paper you want.” Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand.  
“Doc how are we going to keep this quiet. I am a pregnant man people are going to start asking questions. We need a plan… I am not a freak show.” Mickey looks down at his body, thinking of how his body is going to change in the coming months.  
“Mickey I am going to start researching all that I can with your test results and what we have of your medical history. I need you to start getting more information on your family’s past and resting. We don’t know what affect this will have on your body so we need you to eat healthy, rest, and keep as calm as you can.”  
“Okay Doc… Thanks Doc.”  
“Get some rest and I will be back in the morning with your discharge papers.”


	4. now what?

The rest of the day and night in the hospital dragged on and with a bored 3 year old it wasn’t an easy night. The trio watched all the kid friendly movies the hospital had to offer and Ian asked the nurse for some paper and crayons for Yevy to keep the boy busy. Night finally came and the three climbed into Mickey’s bed and the little boy fell asleep between the lovers. Ian and Mickey speak softly about their future.   
“Mick I can’t believe it, this is some seriously crazy shit. We are going to have another kid… but this time it’s all ours. Mickey I love Yevy with everything in me but every time we have to send him back to Lana it breaks my heart. I never thought we would have a chance to have a kid of our own. Babe I am going to do everything to give us a good life. I will make things right with Lana… get my GED… get a better job. I love you.” Ian is running his fingers through Yevy’s hair and looking deeply into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey is taken aback by the love in the redheaded man’s eyes.  
“E, I love you and I’m scared shitless of what is coming next but with everything we have done; we are going to do this together. This baby is ours… I can’t help but wonder if it is a boy or a girl. Will it have your eyes… your hair… your smile? Hopefully not so many freckles and not short like me. Is it weird that I would really love a little girl with your hair and my eyes… man she would be beautiful.”  
Ian smiles at Mickey’s words; the dark haired man is short spoken with everyone but in the quiet, alone with Ian he would open up to all of the feeling in his heart and mind. Gone was the southside thug that everyone else saw, in its place was deep and soulful man who had been through hell and back that Ian got to hold in his arms.   
“I just want you and the baby healthy, everything else is just icing on the cake. Mick finding you on the ground like that… I thought I had lost you… if I lost you I wouldn’t know how to go on… you keep me sane… keep me safe.” Ian leans over and gently kisses Mickey’s lips. “I have been thinking about this for a while… we love each other… we have a home together… a life together… now a baby… the laws have changed and everyone knows we are together… Mick… Mykhailo Milkovich will you be mine forever and become my husband?” Ian is biting his lip waiting for an answer but won’t look away from Mickey.  
“Freckles you and me we are forever nothing is ever going to break that but if you want a piece of paper to show what we already know then yeah I will marry you.” Mickey’s grins with his crooked smile. Ian pulls Mickey into a passionate kiss. “Fuck getting married… a baby on the way… are we some 50’s sitcom.” Mickey cracks.  
“Mick I don’t think 50’s Tv shows would have two dudes who fuck like us on them. It would send the housewives in to shock.”  
“I don’t know babe you are pretty hot… might get the ladies a little worked up seeing what we get up to… but I don’t like people seeing what is mine.” Mickey licks up Ian’s neck to nibble on his ear.  
“Mick don’t start something you can’t finish.” Ian groans pulling away from Mickey. “We should try and get some sleep. Little man is going to have us up at the crack of dawn tomorrow.” Ian kisses his soon to be husband and pulls his two favorite men into his arms before drifting off to sleep.   
~~  
Leaving the hospital was easier than the two men thought it would be. Their doctor came back around 8am and told the men that it was time to leave. The Doctor… Dr. Parker, Ian came to find out, took the trio out of the hospital through a back doorway and told the men that he would be in contact with them in a few days. He said that he would hopefully have some more information about what was happening to Mickey once he got in contact with a few other doctors. He handed them some paperwork on the do’s and don’ts for pregnant women saying that for now they should follow anything that a woman would do to keep themselves and a baby healthy.  
Walking away from the hospital the men get their bearings so that they can find their car and get home. “Papa can we get pancakes? I am hungy.” They spot a diner around the corner from hospital parking lot and duck into a booth.  
“So Yevy what kind of pancakes do you want?” Ian asks as the waitress hands over the menus and a box of crayons for the kid.   
“Nana and chocolatey chip Dada… they are the bestest.” The boy is bouncing in his seat, grabbing at the crayons to start scribbling. The waitress smiles at the little boy. “So what can I get you boys to drink?”  
“Apple juice… pees.”  
“Coffee”  
“Mick I don’t think you can have coffee… can we get two OJs please.” Mickey gives the redhead a dirty look but know that things are changing and that the redhead is doing what is best for all of them.  
“I will let you look over the menus and be back with your drinks.”  
“Fuck how am a going to go months without coffee… I already don’t smoke or drink… I have to get my buzz.”   
“Mick we will figure it all out but first let’s figure out our breakfast and get the little man home for his N-A-P.” Ian starts reviewing the menu while Mickey starts reading the papers the doctor gave them.  
“So you boys ready to order? I know one order of chocolate chip banana pancakes for the short stack.”  
“Make it two orders of the pancakes and a side of bacon.”  
“Chi-town omelet with fresh fruit.” Ian hands back the menus with a nod of the head.  
The men look over all of the papers and are overwhelmed by all the changes that they will have to make. They have had to make changes in the past with their relationship so this will be another set of changes. Plus unlike moments in their past at the end of this they will have a baby. Ian can’t stop smiling at the idea of him and Mickey having a baby together.  
“Mick I love you.”  
Mickey ducks his head and mouths “love you” to Ian. He will never be good with public affection but is trying for Ian.   
“So any ideas on how to find your uncle?”  
“Nope I figure that I can start with a google search with Ma’s last name before she married Terry. Hopefully the guy isn’t a shithead and has some helpful information… hopefully he is still in town.”  
Mickey is quiet and leans over to see what Yevy is coloring when he speaks up again. “So about the other thing we need to figure out, so when you want to do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Get hitched freckles.”  
“Oh… well I want my brothers and sisters to be there and Mandy so we will need a little while to get it all together. But soon Mick. When we get home I will see when the court house is free.”   
“What no big white wedding?”  
“Mickey I don’t think that either of us could wear white to our wedding but you in that black suit you got when you were interviewing for jobs last year that makes your ass look great… our family around us sounds pretty great… then go home and continue on with our crazy life.”  
The waitress brings around their food and they dig in. Ian smirks at the father and son with identical looks of enjoyment on their faces. Yeah Ian is looking forward to adding to their family.


	5. home from the hospital

Mickey is sitting on the couch trying to dig up anything he can find on his mother’s family but he doesn’t have much to go on. Yevy is sitting next to him watching cartoons and giggling into his father’s side.   
“Buddy mama is gonna be here soon you ready to go?” Mickey asks to give himself a break from research.   
“Papa I wanna stay here… you let me watch cartoons… and have poptarts… it’s fun.” The hops up and down on the couch.  
“Yevy you know Mama would be real sad if you didn’t come home but maybe between you and me we can have you stay longer next time… just don’t tell Mama about the cartoons and poptarts okay.”  
The doorbell rings and Mickey stuffs the papers from the hospital away and closes the computer. Ian opens the door to Lana. “Hey Lana how was your weekend?”  
“Fine. Yevgeny get things, time to go home.” Yevy runs across the room and hides behind Ian’s long legs.   
“Mama I wanna stay with Papa and Dada.”   
“Yevgeny say goodbye to father and carrot boy.” The men can tell that the women is not in the mood to deal with the boy. Mickey kneels down to the boy and pulls him in a hug.  
“Buddy boy it’s time to go with Mama but you will come back real soon and get to play with me and Dada okay. Give Dada a hug and say goodbye.”   
That feeling that Ian spoke of in the hospital is living out in real time saying goodbye to their little boy. Seeing his son say goodbye and go off with a woman who hated him, it too broke Mickey’s heart. There was a time when Mickey had hated even the idea of having that little boy but now he would move heaven and earth to make him happy.   
“Hey Lana the shop is gonna be closed for a week next month while the boss goes on vacation maybe Yevy can come stay here that week and we can have some extra father son time. What do you think?”  
The women pulls the boy away from Ian. Mickey can see the moment of heartbreak on his lover’s face before he puts on a mask of happiness for little boy looking back at him.   
“I think on it. Come Yevgeny.”   
Ian pulls Mickey into his arms as the woman loads the boy into her car. The boy waves from the car window and the men wave back. “We need to figure out a way to keep that boy with us, he is happier with us. How hard would it be to get parental rights? ” Ian asks.  
“Babe lets deal with one fight at a time. I want him here just as much as you but I think we have a lot on our plate.” Mickey presses his face into Ian’s chest and breathes in his scent. Ian holds him tighter.  
“How are you feeling babe?” Ian asks curling his arms to rest on the swell of their child.  
“Tried as fuck… those pills the doctor gave me are helping but I can’t seem to stay awake long.” Mickey pulls Ian to the couch and pushes him down and lays down with his head in Ian’s lap. “Can we just stay here like this?” Ian smiles and runs his hands through Mickey’s hair.  
~~  
“Fuck how long have I been a sleep?”   
“A couple of hours but I think you needed it… you hungry I was going to make some dinner.” Ian stands and heads to the kitchen. Mickey is still pretty out of it and lays back on the couch but pulls their computer over to try and research his uncle. He can hear Ian in their little kitchen knocking around some pots and pans that will become their dinner.  
“E… shit I think you found him… Kyle Tkach Johnson. He lives on the northside… he is some sort of attorney. Looks like a have a couple of cousins too. Maybe we can head over tomorrow and see what he knows.”   
“Sure we can. I called the shop and let them know you will be off for the week… doctors orders and the office is giving me a few extra days off to “care for my love one”… Do you think that we should call your uncle before we head over?”  
“I would say yes but I don’t want him running off he doesn’t want to talk to me. E we need answers about how the fuck I can be having a baby what makes me different. Maybe Ma said something to him about me. I remember him being around a lot when I was little but once she was gone so was he. Terry didn’t want any reminders of her so he probably ran him off.”  
Ian came back to the couch with two steaming plates of some pasta dish that smelled fucking amazing. Ian pulls Mickey into a sitting position and flicks back on the TV to find something for them to watch. Mickey is digging in but soon his stomach protests and lays back against the redhead.   
“Mick, you okay? Did you not like dinner? I can make something else.” Ian asks running his hands down Mickey’s arms.  
“It was fucking delicious but I am full… doc said that the baby was moving around my organs so it must be sitting on my stomach.” Mickey places a hand on his belly “I guess we better get used to it because we have about a decade until we will have a quiet meal where we are not feeding someone else.”


	6. Dyad’ko

Ian is in the driver’s seat as they make their way to the north side of the city. Mickey’s knees are bouncing up and down. Ian reaches over and takes hold of Mickey’s hand without saying a word. They are both dressed a slacks and button ups so that they don’t get any questioning looks walking into a law office. Ian didn’t say anything but when they were getting dressed this morning he could see the rounding of Mickey’s belly and it turned him on like nothing else. The fact that a part of him was growing in the man that he loves is the best thing he can think of.  
They pull up to the front of the building listed online. “You ready?”  
“Nope… but I wanna find out about Ma so we gotta go and talk to him.”  
Ian squeezes Mickey’s hand and gets out of the car. The pair walks in and are pointed to the office on the 3rd floor by the women at the front desk. When they find the office it is just as what they would expect a northside law office to look like. Leather chairs, heavy wood furniture, warm colors on the walls; it looked like wealth and power. The large desk in the waiting area is unmanned and the men stand looking around for someone to talk to. A few minutes later a young woman walks through the front door with a tray of coffees and a few file folders. She looks surprised to see people in the waiting room.  
“So sorry gentlemen I didn’t have any appointments on the books for today so I wasn’t expecting anyone. How can I help you?”  
Ian speaks up “Yes sorry we don’t have an appointment we were hoping to talk to Mr. Johnson about Lilya Tkach Milkovich. Could you see if he has a few minutes to speak with us?”  
The woman looks at the pair with a questioning face. “Let me see what I can do Mr.?”  
“Gallagher, Ian Gallagher.”  
The woman nods to the men and walks down the hall and shuts the door. A few minutes later the young woman is taking the pair into a large office and asking if she can get them anything to drink. The men decline and take their seats. The door behind them opens a few minutes later and a dark haired man walks into the room.  
“Mr. Gallagher my receptionist said that you wanted to talk to me about Lilya Tkach. How can I help you today.” The man walks past the pair to take his seat in the large chair behind the desk.  
“Mysha” the man says finally looking up at the pair.  
“Hello Uncle.” Mickey blushes at his long forgotten childhood nickname. The man is up and around the desk pulling Mickey into his arms and saying something in another language that Ian can’t understand.  
“Look how you have grown. You look so much like your mother you know.” The man is now crying and Ian can see tears in Mickey’s eyes.  
“I wanted to check in on you over the years but Terry wouldn’t let me have anything to do with you kids. I didn’t think that you would even remember me Mysha.” The man pulls back to wipe the tears from his eyes. “How handsome you have become. I am so glad to know that you are okay and made it out from Terry’s thumb. You said you are here about your mom, what do you want to know?”  
“Dyad’ko (Uncle) I don’t remember much about Ma being sick, I was too little but I just got out of the hospital… the doctor thinks I will be fine but he wants a full family medical history and I don’t have much to go on. I was hoping that you might have some information to go on.”  
“Mysha are you sick… what is wrong. Mysha, what do you need?”  
Mickey realizes how many people the man in front of him has lost in his life and how much fear he must feel at the idea of hospitals. He also feels that he has missed a lifetime with a he looked up to as a child and never wants to lose him again. He wants a family of his own again his own blood; the Gallagher’s have taken him under their wing and had accepted his and Ian’s relationship after a long while of fighting them both on if they were right for each other. Besides Mandy and Yevy the Gallagher’s were his support but his uncle coming back into his life and wanting to be family was more than Mickey could hope for.  
“Dyad’ko the doctor doesn’t think it is anything too bad, it is more that they want to rule out anything hereditary, just in case. What did Ma have… what made her sick?”  
The man releases a breath and moves to sit down. He is silent for a while before he looks up. “Mickey I have lost my parents, your grandparents and my brothers and sisters all for the same reason. What do you know about Chernobyl?”  
Ian sucks in a breath at the man’s words. He remembers reading about Chernobyl in history class in high school and knows that nothing good is going to come from what the man has to say.  
Mickey’s uncle looks to the redheaded man sitting next to his nephew and doesn’t want to share the pain of his family’s past with a stranger.  
“Mickey I don’t mean to be rude but maybe your friend should sit out in the waiting room. What I will be telling you about should stay within family bonds.”  
To say he is surprised when Mickey reaches over to hold the hand of the redhead is an understatement. “Dyad’ko I would like you to meet Ian Gallagher my fiancé. So he is family and needs to know everything I know.” Mickey’s smile brightens in a way that can only come from a deep and lasting love. “If you have a problem with us together then we can leave.” Mickey moves to stand not liking the look on his uncle’s face.  
“Mykhailo sit down, I am the last person who is going to care who you love. I was just surprised that you are so open after growing up with your father. I am glad you have found someone to love and care for you.” The man stands and makes his to stand in front of Ian with his hand out. “Mykhail Tkach Johnson but you can call me Kyle. Welcome to the family! I am so glad to know that my little Mysha has found happiness. You better treat him right you hear me… Now that we all understand each other let’s get back to the question that you came here today for.” Mickey smiles at his uncle and keeps his hand laced with Ian’s.  
Kyle pours himself some water and speaks of his childhood home and what life was like before his family moved to America. He spoke of hard working family that had very little but they had each and love. He spoke of his mother, aunts, and grandmother spending the day cooking and washing up signing old Ukrainian folk songs while his father and uncles would go to the plant that powered their area coming home and telling the family of the day that they would have. He spoke of coming to Chicago and the family having to learn English and the struggle to leave their home to a different world; fear, joy, and wonder that was America. They the topic to turned to darker topics.  
Mickey had known somewhere in his mind that his mother had a large family but hearing his uncle speak of losing his brothers, sisters, and parents. He spoke of not having any answers to what was happening to them until years later. The plant that his family worked at had been releasing contamination into the water for years before the plant had finally melted down. They all had radiation poisoning; while it came in different ways, cancer, organ failure, weakening of bones. The root cause was Chernobyl. Mickey’s mother was the last of the family to fall from the sickness but she seemed to get everything lung cancer, kidney failure, and her body falling a part in front of their eyes. By the end the man had tears running down his cheeks and the pair sitting across from him sit in stunned silence.  
They are sitting in silence all with different thoughts streaming through their minds. All are broken from the events that have brought them to this point. The door that Mickey and Ian came through opens and the young woman that they met in the lobby comes in with a stack of papers under her arm.  
“Pa… Mr. Johnson I have those papers that you wanted. I apologize I thought that your visitors had left. I will come back later.” The young woman makes her way back out the door but is stopped by Kyle.  
“Lills stop I want you to meet someone.” Kyle stands and pulls the girl into the room. “Lills this is your cousin Mickey. Mickey this is my daughter Lillian.” The two cousins seem wary of each other but Lillian pulls Mickey into a hug.  
“Oh daddy has talked about you for years and was so sad that he fell out touch with you all after Aunt Lilya passed. I should have known when you came in, we Tkach’s all have the same eyes. You could be papa we he was younger.”  
Lillian continues to speak about how happy she is and how wonderful it is to meet Mickey. “You should come to dinner tonight and meet the rest of the family.”


	7. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!! last minute business trip. Hope you all enjoy.

The dinner plans are made and the men leave with an address to a home just outside of Chicago in the suburbs. Walking out the building Ian can see that Mickey is in a daze so he loads him into the car and drives back to their place.   
“Mick we are home.” Ian rubs his hand up and down Mickey’s thigh.  
“Mmm…”  
“Come on big man. How about a nap; it’s been a long day.” Ian walks Mickey inside and up the stairs and helps him lay on their bed, then turns to head back down stairs to let Mickey rest. He feels Mickey reach out to him and pull him down to the bed.   
“Lay with me… just for a while.” Ian has had very few moments where Mickey needs to be soothed and cared for. So Ian lays down and pulls him into his arms with a hand on his neck fingers running through the dark curls on his nape. They soak in each other’s warmth and love while mulling over the past few days.   
~~  
For the second time that day the pair is sitting in their car readying themselves for meeting Mickey’s unknown family and hopefully getting more information about what is going on in Mickey’s body.   
They make their way up the path on a nice bungalow with a bright red door. Before they make it half way up the path the door opens. They see Lillian holding back a boy a few years older than Yevy, waving them into the house. As they walk in Mickey is struck by the smells coming out of the kitchen and it brings him back to being a little boy and his mother making dinner for the family.   
“Mickey, Ian welcome come in. Everyone is dying to meet you.” Kyle takes a bottle of wine Ian brought with them and walks them into the kitchen. Lillian kisses both the men on the cheeks and lifts the little boy who is reaching out to Mickey. “This is Alexei the youngest of our clan… Lex can you say hello to Mickey and Ian.”  
The boy waves at the man and reaches over again so Mickey takes the boy out of Lillian’s hands. “Well hello Alexei. How old are you?” smiling at the little boy   
The little boy holds up his hand with a big smile. “I’m a big boy now. I’m five and go to kindergarten. You have pretty hair… it looks like the sun going to bed.” The boy looks at Ian and reaches out to touch Ian’s hair.   
“Thank you Lex, your cousin Mickey likes it too. I am Ian it is nice to meet you.” Ian stretches out his hand to greet the boy.   
The group makes their way into the kitchen where they find Kyle standing with his arm around a man with light brown hair. Mickey smiles. “So this must be why you didn’t care about me and Ian, huh Dyad’ko.”  
“Mysha, Ian I would like you to meet my husband Michael.” Both men can he how handsome Michael is and Ian has to smile, it looks like Mickey and his Uncle have a type: tall well-built men with green eyes.   
“Welcome to our home. I have only seen Kyle as ecstatic as he was when he came home tonight a few times in the last 20 years. Mickey I know you won’t remember me but I am happy to see what a fine young man you have grown up to be. Your uncle has missed you kids so much. It is a blessing to have you back in our lives.” Michael looks over at Kyle and smiles at him.  
“Well it looks like you have met our oldest and youngest but let’s see if we can draw twins out of their rooms for dinner…ZOYA…. IVAN ITS TIME FOR DINNER!”   
A few moments later the last of the Johnson family is in the kitchen greeting the men and everyone settles down at the table for dinner.  
“Kyle wanted to make something traditional for dinner. Ian have you ever had Ukrainian food before? We have guliash: it is a like a beef stew but a bit spicier”   
~~  
The group makes polite dinner conversation: what Mickey and Ian do for a living, hobbies, and how they met. Ian jokes that for the last one that it isn’t for young ears but is a good story for another time. Mickey and Ian find out more about Kyle and Michael… call me Mike… they met during summer orientation of their freshman year of college and have been together ever since. Both run the law office that they met in earlier but Mike stays home more often to take care of the kids. Kyle loves cooking and Mike is writing a spy novel in his spare time. Lillian just turned 18 and will be heading to NYU in the fall to start college, the twins are 12: Zoya is a star student and on the swim team. Ivan is quiet and loves to read and is a budding artist. Little Alexei has just started T-ball and loves cooking with his daddy. They are the image of a perfect family but with just enough edge to see their fathers’ southside roots.  
The conversation flows natural everyone is laughing and enjoying their time together. Lillian asks if Mickey and Ian are thinking about starting a family after they get married.  
“Well we would love to have more kids but for now we have Yevy; he is Mickey’s son he is 3 and just as cute as can be.”  
“I’m a grand uncle and I am just finding out now… Mysha I demand pictures now and I expect him here for next week’s family dinner.” Ian passes over his cell phone so that everyone can see Yevy.  
“Oh Mysha he looks just like you at that age and those eyes. He is going to be a heart breaker.”   
“Daddy why do you keep calling Cousin Mickey a rat?” Ivan speaks up for the first time that evening.  
Mickey and Kyle both start to laugh at the boy’s question. “Its mouse not rat.” Mickey tells the boy with a blush “Like Mickey Mouse… it was my nickname when I was a little boy but no one has called me that in years… but I guess it is okay if your dad keeps calling me that.” Mickey turns to Ian and says “don’t get any ideas on calling me that firecrotch.” Ian smiles and raises an eyebrow while the rest of the group breaks out in giggles.   
“Well on that note I should get this guy to bed, but you all should head into the family room and I will bring some dessert in a few minutes.” Kyle lifts a sleeping Lex from the table and makes his way up stairs.  
“Pops I need to finish my homework… can I head back upstairs to finish up.” Ivan asks and Mikes nods his head. “It is good to meet you Mickey and Ian maybe next time we can play video games together?”  
“Yeah that sounds great!” the men wave goodbye to the boy.   
“Pop I should head up too. Night Ian. Night Cousin Mickey.” The Zoya runs upstairs without a look back.  
Lillian rolls her eyes “she just wants to get back to skyping with Scotty Miller.”  
“And just who is Scotty Miller?” Mike asks with a displeased look on his face  
“Only the cutest boy in the 8th grade or so Zo tells me.” Lillian curls into the corner of the large sofa and grins at her father.   
“That girl is going to be the death of me.” Mike sits with a sigh.   
“So now that the young ears are gone I have to hear the story of how you got together and leave in all the dirty details.”  
Mickey can tell that he and Lillian are going to be great friends and if he gets her and Mandy together they will take down the whole world.  
“Well how much time do you have?”   
Kyle comes down the stairs and takes a seat next to his husband. “We have all the time in the world and truthfully I am trying to figure out how the son of Terry Milkovich has had a male lover for the past five years and lived to tell the tale.”  
Both young men a quiet for a moment.   
“Well it all started with Mandy, Mickey’s sister. She had a crush on me, but I told her that I wasn’t into her and she started to pretend to be my girlfriend. Being out in southside is like putting a bull’s eye on your back and Mandy was pretty cool. So we started hanging out but her brothers were always causing problems and were scary as fuck. But Mandy invited Mickey a few times when we would hangout.”  
“Ian was working at the corner store and his boss was a shithead perve, but even though I wouldn’t admit it I really liked spending time with Ian so I would hang out around the store and steal shit to try and get his attention. One day his boss pulls a gun on me but I could tell he is too shit scared to do anything with it, so I took it off of him. Freckles here didn’t want his boss to get in trouble with his wife so he takes it on himself to come over that night and get the gun back. So basically he had a death wish. He sneaks into my room and stands over me with a tire iron.”  
“We start fighting and you know the saying there is a fine line between love and hate well… one thing leads to another and we look each other in the eyes and…”  
“Fucked each other’s brains out.”  
“Mick! Fuck. I was going to say we hooked up. Well after that we both knew that we couldn’t be together but also couldn’t stay a part. We would meet in old buildings, parks, really anywhere that we could hide out and hook up. Things were pretty great for a while but we were young and stupid.”  
“Yeah really stupid. That’s how I ended up shot by your boss.” Mickey rubs where the scar from the bullet wound rested on his body.  
“Why would Ian’s boss shot you?” Lillian asked shocked at the idea that her cousin had had a life where getting shot.  
“Well he caught us in the back room and he wanted Ian for himself so he was pissed at finding us together. I was being a smart ass and tried to swipe a candy bar as I left the store and Kash lost it and shot me in the leg. Ended up in juvenile hall because of it. But I guess it was a good thing because it was the first time I knew that it was more than sex. Ian held me and was screaming at Kash until the police came and took me to the hospital and then to jail. A few weeks later I was sitting in my cell pissed at the world with a bum leg when the guard told me I had a visitor. I walked into the visitor area and saw this red mane and it was like seeing the sun rise. But being a closeted southside thug I was super pissed at him coming because I had told myself that he didn’t matter and that I didn’t need anyone. He put his hand up on the glass that divided us and I knew that I was lost. All I wanted to do was hold my hand up to his and take in his support but I was too scared at the idea that I could fall in love with anyone let alone a boy.”   
Ian leans over and places a sweet kiss on Mickey’s lips and pulls the dark haired man closer to himself.  
The men continue to tell the story that has brought them to where they are now. Frank finding them, Mickey’s second spell in juvie, Terry finding them and the events that came after that: Mickey getting married and Yevy, Ian going into the army, Mickey’s coming out at the Albi to the whole neighborhood and Terry trying to kill them, Ian illness and getting him into treatment, breaking up, getting back together and staying together, making a life together and now planning on getting married.   
“You two are a wonder; everything that you have been through. I don’t know how many relationships could make it.” Mike tells the men. “Mickey, Kyle told me that you came looking for him because you have been sick… in the hospital… what can we do to help?”   
Ian leans over to Mickey and quietly tells his lover “We should tell them. They are your family… we have to trust someone.” Ian squeezes Mickey’s knee and motions for him to tell his family.


	8. Family secrets

“We need you to promise that what we tell you, you will keep to yourselves. People could get hurt if not.” Mickey says looking down at his lap that is slowing being covered by his belly.  
“Mykhailo, I just got you back into my life and I will do anything to keep you in it. We will never betray your confidence in us.” The man pauses for a moment before he speaks again. “Lills go get the family album; if Mickey and Ian are going to share with us we should share with them.” Lillian and Mike look at Kyle like he has lost his mind. Kyle gives them a look and Lillian goes to a cabinet on the side of the room where she types in a code to the safe that she finds inside. Mickey and Ian are surprised why would, they keep their family photo album locked away.   
Lillian walks back over to her father and hands him the book. As it passes over her grip on the book holds and she seems to have a conversation with her father with just her eyes. She finally let’s go with a soft look in her eyes.   
“Mysha I have watched you tonight and I have a feeling I know what your secret is because it is our secret too.” Kyle opens the album and shows Mickey pictures of he and Mike from many years ago. It takes Mickey a few pages to see what was right in front of him; his uncle carried his children. He has all the answers to what is happening to him and has 4 healthy children to show for it.   
“How did you know?” Mickey asks looking at his uncle with wide eyes.  
“When you are happy you keep rubbing your stomach… how far along?” Kyle smiles remembering his first pregnancy; the fear but the joy of having a life inside of him.  
“Umm… the doctor thinks about 4 months. How is this all possible? Dyad’ko what makes us different? Are there others like us? Is the baby safe? How will the baby come out?” Mickey has so many questions that he can’t seem to stop asking questions to hear the answers.  
“Mysha… Mysha slow down. I will answers all your questions or can connect you with the people who helped us if I don’t have the answer. But to keep your mind at ease, as long as you are healthy and safe the baby will be just fine. It is almost midnight why don’t you two stay the night and we can talk over everything tomorrow. I think we will all need a good night’s rest before we go over all of this.” Kyle hugs his nephew and places a hand on his small belly as if to say hello to the child. Mickey seems to sag in his uncle’s arms. “We are going to be okay… my baby is going to be ok… I have been so scared.” Mickey breaks down into tears.  
Ian has only seen his lover look so broken a few times and moves across the room and takes Mickey into his arms while the man keeps crying. The rest of the group collects the last of their dishes and Mike locks away the photo album.   
“Let me show you to the guest room so you can get some rest.” Kyle keeps a hand on Mickey’s arm as they make their way upstairs. They find a neat bedroom for them to rest in with what looks like a comfortable queen bed.  
“Mick I need to run to the car for my meds. Kyle can you stay with him until I get back.” Kyle nods and sits Mickey on the bed. Clearly the man is physically and emotionally drained. “Oh Mysha you are just like your mother always keeping things inside until they can’t help but come out… my boy let it out… everything is going to be okay.”   
“Will you tell me about her? I keep trying to remember her but Terry got rid of everything that could be a reminder after she died. I only was able to save one picture of her, I can tell that I look like her… must be why Terry always hated me so much. Sometimes when I dream I think I can hear her voice.”  
Kyle rubs Mickey’s back and rocks the man that is really still a boy; a boy who has been to hell and back and has many more battles to come. “Mysha you look so much like your mother; you have her eyes, smile, even her pale skin and she loved you kids with everything in her. I have some pictures of her that you can have so that you never forget her face. She loved helping people. Did you know that she was the first of the family to learn English? She would sit with our father for hours to help him with his English. She wanted to be a nurse and heal people. As our family started to get sick she would sit bedside with them for hours, reading to them and helping them in any way she could. Then your brothers, you and your sister came and she was the best mother. She always made sure that you had everything you needed even if it meant that she went without. I know that she wanted to stay with you. That’s why she fought so hard to stay with you… nearly 5 years she fought. Never doubt how much she loved you Mysha.” The two blue eyed men sit in the embrace of long lost family softly speaking about the past, the future and everything in between.   
~~  
The men look up to find their partners standing at the door looking in on the scene.   
“How long have you both been standing there lyubov (love)?” Kyle asks pulling away from his nephew to makes his way to the doorway where his husband is standing.   
“Long enough, we thought you needed some family bonding time but now I would like to get to bed and I would like to have my husband by my side.” Mike pulls Kyle into his arms for a kiss. Ian brushes past the pair to meet Mickey on the bed. “We will see you in the morning. Sleep well Mysha… Ian.” The pair in the hall closes the door and leaves the younger men to themselves.   
They ready themselves for bed; Ian takes his nightly meds and strips down to his boxers only to find Mickey out cold on the bed with only his shoes off. The redhead smiles that the man and works to remove his pants and shirt and pulls back the covers so that he can get them both into bed.   
Mickey stirs for a moment “mmm… love you.” And curls into Ian’s arms. Today Ian has seen what their future could look like and he will do anything to make sure that his family gets everything that could ever want. “I love you too Mick… more than you can know.” Ian whispers to the sleeping man and closes his eyes to sleep.


	9. breakfast and questions

The two men from southside are awoken by the sound of the door opening and little footsteps making it to the bed. Mickey cracks open an eye to see little Lex standing at the side of the bed. “Cousin Mickey you come watch cartoons with me?” The little boy asks while pulling on the bed covers. “Mmm morning Lex. Do your daddies know you are in here?” the little boy shakes his head. “Ok little man you head down and me and Ian will come watch cartoons with you. Just give us a few minutes ok?” The men can hear the little boy rushing down the stairs. “I know you are awake and you are coming with me freckles.” Ian rolls over and groans into his pillow.   
Mickey pulls back on his jeans and grabs Ian’s button up to throw over his shoulders. Not that he will ever admit it but Mickey loves stealing Ian’s clothes and soaking in the redhead’s aroma. It brings him a level of comfort that he does not have the words to explain; it is safe and home. Plus it drives Ian up the wall; what is any relationship without a little quirks. Mickey throws Ian his pants and waits for him to get up.   
“Morning Babe, how did you sleep?” Ian stands and makes his way to his lover. “You really love stealing my clothes… I thought when I wasn’t living in a house full of my brothers and sisters that my things wouldn’t go missing.” Smiles and pulls Mickey into a kiss.  
“What can I say I just like yours better… we should get downstairs.” Mickey hands Ian a white undershirt for him to wear.   
The pair make their way downstairs to find Lex sitting on the edge of the couch. “Grownups always take forever… I can’t reach the remote will you get it?” the little boy points to a shelf next to the TV and he sits back on the couch.   
Lex curls into Mickey’s side as the Sponge bob theme song starts playing. A half asleep Ian comes down the stairs a few minutes later only to find the pair curled up on the couch fully asleep. Ian finds a throw blanket on the back of the couch and drapes it over the pair. Ian knows that Mickey will wake again soon and be ready for some breakfast. Ian hopes that Kyle and Mike will not mind him raiding their kitchen.   
Ian has always be able to cook meals for a large family so making breakfast should be no problem. He finds a box of bisquick, some eggs and a pack of bacon and gets to work on making breakfast for the 8 of them.   
The residents of the home slowly make their way downstairs as the morning passes; drawn from their beds by the smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes.   
“I hope you don’t mind me taking over your kitchen but I thought that everyone might enjoy some pancakes.” Ian smiles as he hands his hosts each a cup of coffee. “Everything will be ready in a few minutes, can you round everyone up?”  
~~  
The group gathered to enjoy the meal and to make plans for the day.   
“Don’t you have school today?” Ian asks the twins after remember it is the middle of the week.   
“It’s a late start day so we have to be at school at 10” Ivan says while still nose deep in his book.  
“So Ian you must have a big family to know how to cook for this group.” Lillian asks as she fills her plate.   
“yeah 3 brothers and 2 sisters… I am the middle child so always had to help out with meals and watching the kids… but it is nice having a big family; always something to do. But I am sure you understand with this group.”   
Lillian smiles and continues to ask Ian questions about his family and childhood. Ian can’t help but love the girl and want to know all about mickey’s long lost family. Looking across the table Ian can see Mickey and his uncle talking. The smile on Mickey’s face is one that he has not seen before; like his is at peace for the first time in his life.  
\--  
Once they finish breakfast and the kids have been sent off to school and daycare, the four men sit around the table. Ian is the first to speak.  
“How can Mickey and Kyle care their own children? Are there others?” Ian asks with uncertainty.  
Kyle and Mike look at each other with a smile before Mike answers for the pair.   
“There are around 20 other men that we know of that have become pregnant and currently 30 children from those men. Oldest child is around 25 living in Kiev. We work with 3 doctors who have been studying our cases in secret since the first children were born. Best that they can tell all of the men have parents from in and around Pripyat which is right outside Chernobyl. The doctors believe that the radiation from the fallout was able to change our genetics and many of the people have duel genders.”  
“Duel Genders? Your saying Mickey and Kyle are half women?”  
“not quite more like hermaphrodites, meaning that they have both sets of reproductive organs and are able to carry a child.”  
“So how does the baby come out… will I go into labor and have to push the baby out?... that seems like it would hurt a lot.” Mickey asks with his eyes to the floor.  
Kyle lifts bottom of his shirt to show a large scar on his abdomen that clearly has been reopened over and over again.  
“3 C-sections and 4 beautiful and healthy children later. The doctors will track the baby’s growth and make a plan for the birth. Mysha you will be just fine; your child will be just fine”  
Ian wraps an arm around Mickey to give him a kiss and rests his palm on Mickey’s small belly.   
“We were just as scared as you two were when we found out about Lillian, but we are going to help you through this as a family.”   
The men sit and talk over all of the questions that have been running through Mickey and Ian’s heads.   
Mickey and Kyle look over the Johnson family albums so that can see what a male pregnancy looks like.   
While the nephew and uncle are looking over photos, their partners clean up the kitchen from breakfast and make a light lunch.   
“Hey Ian, if you don’t mind me asking are you two living in Terry’s old house?”   
“Yeah, it is just the two of us with Yev. Mick has really tried to fix the place up, but is it still the southside so can’t have it too nice or someone will try to rob us.”  
“Have you ever thought of moving out of the neighborhood? Somewhere with a better school district for Yev and the new baby. Safer for you and Mickey.”  
“Sure we have talked about it but it is not like two high school drop outs with criminal records have a lot of options as far as jobs and the old house is free and close to my family.”   
“I hope this isn’t too forward but I know that my Kyle’s heart broke losing his sister and those kids. We couldn’t do anything about supporting them in the past… Terry would have killed us… but now I know we want to take care of Mickey best we can. Now that includes you, little Yev and the new baby. Damn I am getting off track. Look Ian, we lost Mickey once and Kyle is never going to let that happen again so what do you think of moving into the basement apartment here. I can help you and Mickey with your GED’s and help find you a local job… support you when the baby comes.”  
Ian is dumb struck by the question and growing up he was told to never take charity and to always pay his debts. Ian continues to dry the dishes while thinking about the question.  
“Really, you don’t even know us and you want me and Mickey to live with you? We are hood rats from southside, I don’t think your neighbors would like having us around.”  
“Fuck the neighbors and where do you think Kyle and I come from. We worked hard and got the fuck out of southside and you can too.”  
“You’re for real. You really want to help us, with nothing back.” Ian’s eyes are wide as he looks over to where Mike stands.  
“I wouldn’t say we aren’t getting nothing out of it” Mike nods his head to the men looking over old family photos with huge smiles on their faces. Ian fully understands what Mike is saying and knows that their future is looking bright with Mickey’s long lost family.  
“Thank you, I will talk to Mickey later but I guess you will be seeing a lot more of us.”


	10. Doctor's visit

The next month flies by and now Mickey and Ian are living on the northside with the Johnson family. Mickey managed to sale the shit hole old Milkovich house for a good amount of money to some hipsters that wanted to move into an "up and coming neighborhood". Now Mickey is trying to track down his brothers and Mandy to cut them in on their share.   
Mickey’s baby belly has grown in the last month and Ian loves nothing more than resting his hand on the bump knowing that their child is growing under his hand. Today a crew of doctors are coming to meet with them and check on the baby’s growth so he will be able to see the baby today.   
The house is buzzing with energy waiting on the visitors and Mickey is sitting quietly in the kitchen waiting on the doctors and looking forward to Yev coming to stay with them over the weekend.  
\--  
The doorbell rings and Kyle greets three men all carrying large black cases walk inside.  
“Hey Kyle where can we setup?”   
“Livingroom… I will go get Mickey, so we can get started.”  
Kyle walks into the kitchen and finds Mickey with his eyes closed humming to himself. Kyle recognizes the song as one his sister used to sing to her children.  
“Mysha, the team is here. Are you ready?”  
Mickey stands and makes his way to the Livingroom.  
“Mysha… Mickey, these are the men I have been telling you about. Doctors Yavorskiy, Martin, and Thomas.” Kyle points out each man.  
“Nice to meet you Mickey, please call me Sam. I will be your surgeon to get your little one out safely.” Doctor Thomas shakes Mickey’s hand.  
“Yuri, I will be your OBGYN tracking your growth and that of the baby. I will help you with the changes your body is going through. Have you started to feel the baby move?” Doctor Yavorskiy asks with a smile. Mickey shakes his head as he greets the man with a hand shake.  
“I’m Travis, I am the researcher, I specialize in internal medicine. I am trying to locate what is different about your body so that we can support other men in the future.”  
The doctors start unpacking their equipment while Travis ask Mickey the laundry list of questions about his health. Mickey knows that Ian will be home soon from work but wishes that he had his lover by his side while answering all of the questions.   
The questions go on for another 30 minutes before the door opens and Ian walks into the room. The introductions start again with Ian asking far more questions than Mickey did. The men have a good laugh about nervous first time fathers.  
“we are all set up, Mickey do you mind taking off your shirt and pants so we can start the exam?”  
Mickey soon sits on the couch in only his boxers with a light blush on his cheeks. The doctors are checking everything and touching Mickey in places that only Ian has touched him. He is becoming more and more uncomfortable when the poking stops.   
“Okay gentlemen are you ready to see your baby?”   
Mickey lies back on the couch and takes Ian’s hand. Doctor Yavorskiy starts the ultrasound machine and is moving it around Mickey’s stomach. Soon everyone sitting in the Livingroom are greeted with the fast whorl of the baby’s heartbeat. Mickey has heard it once before but it is like the first time and his eyes are filled with tears.   
The doctor starts clicking away on the machine and the other two are taking notes and speaking quietly to the other. At once all three of the doctors grasp when looking on the screen.  
“what is it, is there something wrong with the baby.” Mickey holds tighter to Ian’s hand while looking at the screen trying to understand what the others are seeing. It is only when Mickey looks into his Uncle’s face that he is able to take a breath.   
“Mysha, listen to the beat.” Kyle smiles.  
Mickey listens to the machine playing and it sounds like the beat is playing in harmony with its self.   
“there are two beats… I don’t understand the baby has two hearts. Look I know I am a guy having a baby but I know people shouldn’t have two hearts.” Mickey starts hyperventilate thinking that they are going to lose the baby.  
“Mick, no babe… the baby doesn’t have two hearts… Mick we are having two babies… its twins.” Ian pulls Mickey up and into his arms.   
“Well it seems nephew like uncle. Only two cases of a man having twins in the same family.”  
The doctors are now speaking to each other in rapid fire while writing down notes.  
A few minutes have past when Mickey speaks up. “please…please show me my… my children.”  
The room quiets and everyone looks to the young couple in front of them. Slowly Doctor Yavorskiy moves the wand of the machine over Mickey’s belly.   
“Here is Baby A” the man points to the top of the screen.  
“and this is Baby B” pointing to the right of the screen.   
“both babies are developing correctly and should be ready to greet the world early in the new year… would you like to see if we can find out the sexes?”  
Ian is now seated behind Mickey so that they can look at the screen. Green meets blue and the men nod to the doctor.  
“Girls… twin girls and from what I can tell they are identical. It is a first.”   
“Yev is going to have two little sisters.” Mickey is now daydreaming about little girls with red curls and bright blue eyes. Yeah two little girls its prefect.


	11. Yev comes to Visit

After the doctors have cleared out and Mickey has taken a nap after all the excitement; he and Ian wait on the bell to ring again bringing them their little blue eyed boy.  
“Is cousin Yevy almost here?” Lex asks   
“soon Lex, Yevy’s mommy has to take the train to get here so it takes a little longer.” Mike tells the boy.  
“But I want to play now.” The little boy wines.  
“Why don’t you go find some toys you want to show Yev when he gets here.” The boy runs off.   
“How are you two doing with the news today?” Mike asks sitting down in the armchair across from the men.   
“Still a bit shell shocked a few months ago we would have never believed that we could have children together. Now I am pregnant with not just one baby but two… it feels like the world is upside down but I love it.” Mickey rubs his belly and smiles at the redhead at his side.  
Before the any of the men can say anything else the doorbell rings.  
“Cousin Yevy” Lex runs to the door and is jumping up and down until Mike walks up and places a hand on his little shoulder. Ian walks past the pair and makes his way to the door and welcomes Lana and Yev inside. Once everyone is inside both boys are hiding behind their parent’s legs eyeing each other to see if it is safe.  
“You rich boys now… shit head husband pay more child support.” Lana says  
“Nice to see you too… Hey Yevy you ready for a fun weekend?” The little boy is a bit shy coming to a new place and peaks out from behind his mother’s legs.  
“Yev do you want to meet your cousin Lex? He has been waiting all day to show you his toys and play with you!”   
Yev runs up to his new cousin. “Dada says you have fun toys, let’s play.” The boys ran off leaving the grownups standing in the hall.  
“Lana this is Mike, he is Mickey Uncle Kyle’s husband; Mike please meet Svetlana Mickey’s ex-wife and Yev’s Mom.”  
“So all queer boys live here now. Why shithead husband find rich uncle now?” Lana starts walking into the house like she is casing the place. She walks into the living room where Mickey is sitting on the couch with his feet up… doctor’s orders after a stressful day.   
“Can’t even get up to greet wife and son… your new family not giving you better manners.” The women says as she walks behind the dark haired man.  
“Sorry Lana, Doc said I needed to take it easy today, no getting off the couch. Also I heard you in the hall and just because we live on the northside doesn’t mean we are making any more money and be nice to my family they are taking your little boy in… you could be nicer… and you could not fucking steal from them.” As Mickey sees his ex-wife try to slip a sliver picture frame into her bag.  
The woman rolls her eyes and drops the frame back on the shelf. “So new family… Terry would hate knowing his grandson is around all these queers.”  
“Yeah he would but Terry is the worst fucking father on the planet and these queers are good people… he is my son not Terry… I had him tested.” Mickey snaps.  
“Oh angry boy, extra angry today… here are boy’s things you bring him back Sunday night.” Lana throws the bag at Mickey.  
“So Lana, I made dinner would you like to join us.” Mike stands in the kitchen trying clear the air between the ex-husband and wife.   
“It date night” the woman makes her way to the door. “Yevgeny!” the little boy runs down the stairs with his cousin on his heels.  
“I leave now… you be good for shit head father and orange boy.” She hugs the boy and makes her way to the door.  
Once the door closes Mike raises an eyebrow to the two men.  
\--  
Later that night Yev and Lex are all set up for a sleepover in Lex’s room, when the older men of the house are sitting around the kitchen table playing poker.  
“So Yev is such a sweet boy, he looks so much like you as a little boy Mysha.” Kyle smiles at Mickey.   
“Yeah we really wish that we could get more than a weekend or two a month with him, but Lana isn’t down for that… bitch.” Mickey shakes his head.  
“What about a custody agreement?”  
“What did the judge say?” the two lawyers jump into legal mode.  
The younger couple laughs “custody agreement… it was a marriage that we were held at gunpoint to have… like really guns pointed at me. I got the papers while I was in jail and she was shacking up with the neighbors… don’t think there was any judge.”   
“Lana just seems so unhappy all the time and doesn’t ever put Yev first… she isn’t a bad person and she was just as fucked over by everything that Terry did but I just feel like everyone would be better off if Yev with us… I just don’t know… what court is going to give a kid to dudes with records and no high school degrees… plus we need to lay low with the new babies.” Ian rubs Mickey’s belly and everyone goes quiet.  
“Okay boys but know this isn’t over, we want the best for all of you. I didn’t fight for you when you were little Mysha but I can now. You have two of the best lawyers in Chicago under the same roof as you so say the word and we will find a way to get you that little boy.”  
The men go on to talk about the events of the day and Ian asks more questions about the doctors and how often they will be coming to visit. Mike and Kyle answer all of Ian’s questions while Mickey gets lost in his own head.   
He sees the future with the five of them curled up on the couch watching some Disney movie on a rainy day. He is rubbing his belly and can hear the other men talking but is lost in his daydream. The kids curled up around him and Ian arms and legs wrapped around each other and little kids squirming against each other, laughing at the silly characters on the TV, and the room is a mess but no one cares. Mickey can feel one of the kids elbowing his side trying to get comfortable, he feels safe and warm… loved. That is when his realized that there are no children around and the feeling is coming from inside his own body. This breaks him from his daydream and he presses into his belly to see if he can feel the baby move again.  
“One of the babies moved” Mickey shouts out with the biggest grin on his face. Ian jumps at his side placing his hand over Mickey’s but his face drops when he can’t feel anything.  
“Ian, only Mickey will be able to feel the babies move for a while yet, but just you wait. It is the best!” Mike rests his hand on the redhead’s knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Thanks so much for your kind comments, it keeps me going. Work is super crazy right now so I may only be able to update once or twice a month with a 90 hour work week :( . I hope that you will stick with me because I plan on finishing this story.   
> thanks firelight


	12. Family Day Out

The next morning the whole family is seated around the kitchen table; the little boys are making silly faces at each other and playing with their food, the twins are both on their phones texting with their friends and taking pictures on snapchat. The adults around the table are all working on their own tasks. Kyle and Ian are looking at activities to do with the kids for the day on their phones, Mickey is enjoying his one cup of coffee for the day and Mike is going over case files for an upcoming court case. Lillian spent the night at a friend’s but Mickey is pretty sure it is more than a friend and is looking forward to her fathers’ finding out.   
“So the zoo sound good. We can pack a picnic and take the El over.” Ian says to the table. The little boys are jumping in their seats and the twins are being teenagers and try to find a way out of “family day” so they can hang out with their friends. Mickey leans over to the twins and reminds them how lucky they are to have their dads and to suck it up and spend the day as a family. Mike takes the kids upstairs to get ready for their day. Kyle and Ian are cleaning up the kitchen when Lillian comes through the front door looking hungover as fuck. Mickey just raises an eyebrow as the girl goes up the stairs; she puts her finger up to her lips to keep her cousin from saying anything.   
“Mick… babe what do you want for lunch?” Ian peaks his head out from the sink.  
“just a sandwich is good.”  
“Sorry babe but no deli meat it is bad for the babies… is grilled chicken okay with you?”  
“Yeah that sounds good.” Mickey tells his lover but to himself and the two in his belly “only one cup of coffee and no sandwiches… it is a good thing I love you two.” Mickey pokes at his belly and feels a foot push back.   
\--  
“Papa… what is the zoo?”  
“It is a place where jungle animals live.”  
“but why do they live there?”  
“so people can go and see them… don’t you want to see loins and monkeys Yev?”   
The little boy keeps asking questions until they get off the train and walk to the entrance of the Lincoln Park zoo.   
“So where do we want to go first?”  
Everyone has a different opinion but everyone agrees to head to the big cat house as it is the closest.   
Hours past and they have made it through most of the park when Ian hears Mickey’s stomach growl and suggests that they break out their picnic.   
Everyone is digging in to their food when Lex asks why cousin Mickey isn’t having a sandwich like the rest of them.  
Mickey answers without thinking that it could make the babies sick and everyone gets quiet at the man talking so openly about his pregnancy.   
“what baby?” Yev asks “Is mama having a baby?”  
No one says anything for a moment and Mickey knows that he fucked up. He pulls his son into his lap.  
“You know when we don’t tell mama about you getting poptarts for breakfast; well, grownups call that a secret. Secrets are to keep people from getting hurt or mad about learning something that they don’t like…” Mickey looks to Ian trying to find a way to tell his son to keep a secret without teaching him that secrets are okay.   
“Yevy papa has your baby sisters growing in his belly, but we can’t tell anyone because other grownups wouldn’t like papa having a baby just like when we don’t tell mama about the poptarts. Does that make sense buds?”  
“I be big brother?”  
“Yeah buds but we can’t tell anyone about the babies… can you keep it a secret?”  
The little boy climbs out of his father’s lap and lays down on his stomach resting his head on Mickey’s leg close to his little bump.   
“Hi babies, I am your big brother Yevy and Papa sayd that we can’t talk about you but I love you.” The little boy kisses the small bump and stands up.  
“let’s go see the Monkeys now papa.”  
The whole family laughs at the little boy knowing that little kids are more adaptable then adults give them credit for.   
Ian stands and throws the little boy up onto his shoulders while the rest of the group collects their things. Mickey stands and wraps his arm around the redhead’s waist.  
Ian whispers into his ear “you are the best papa.” Mickey blushes and pushes the crowd to the gorilla habitat.   
After his verbal slip Mickey feels like all eyes are on him but he knows that people could not have heard him and that people are looking at them because of the large group of kids shouting at each other and rounding up all the kids are two couples of gay men. Mickey doesn’t like having eyes on him but tucks himself into Ian’s side and holds on to Yev’s leg hanging from Ian’s shoulder.   
“Dada, papa… look monkeys.” The group crowds around one of the windows and see the animals. The silverback sitting high above the group watching over everything. The older females eating and one is holding a baby to her chest all the while the juveniles are playing with each other. Ivan starts to laugh and points out which of the gorillas are each of them and soon the whole group is laughing as well.  
\--  
The group hits up a few more habitats before the little boys are burnt out and start getting cranky so they decide to head home. Lillian is holding Lex on their way back to the train but her phone keeps buzzing and Ian can tell that she wants check her messages but her fathers are deep in conversation and she can’t pass the boy off. Once they are on the train Mickey sets Yev on his lap and Ian takes Lex from Lillian with his eyes locked on the girl’s bag. Lillian quickly offers the boy up and grabs her phone and her fingers are flying.   
“So when do you think the new bae comes to the house to meet the family?” Ian knocks shoulders with Mickey and nods his head at the girl.   
“I give it two weeks… how bad will the meet the parents be with those two?”  
“Better than when I met your dad.”  
“don’t joke… I am going to hate anyone that our kids bring home.” Mickey says running his fingers through their little boy’s hair.  
“Their Papa will run off any shitheads… no one messes with a Milkovich.” The two smile at each other.


	13. Visiting Southside

“Hey Mick have you been able to find Mandy and your brothers? we need to set a date for the wedding and we need to do it before you start showing.”   
“Iggy is in the Pen for another month and I am trying find Mandy from her last address in Indiana but no luck yet. Have you told your family?”  
“No not yet; you know how Fi and Lip will react… saying that we will break up and it will be harder if we are married. They don’t get us and always put you down. Debs and Carl are too wrapped up in themselves to care. Is it weird that I want them there and at the same time not at all?” Ian moves to lay down on their bed.   
“what about a month from Saturday? We can have a party in the backyard and get someone here to what’s it called… officiate. We are already together, no reason to spend a lot of money on an on some party that your family will be shitheads at.”  
The men make their plans for their wedding day; Just family and a few friends with burgers and dogs. Nice and simple day where they can enjoy it all together.   
Mickey listens to Ian’s concerns about how his family and how they will react to the two of them getting married. How it drives both of them crazy that they get such mixed signals from the Gallagher’s and only seem to like Mickey when he can do something that benefits them.   
“I will go over to the house tomorrow and tell them, do you want to come with me?”  
“No but I will. Can’t let your siblings talk shit about me… I’m having your babies.” Mickey flops down next to Ian.   
“Today was fun never really had a family day out. It was nice to have Yev play with Lex. Those two are going to be best friends and knowing us they are going to be the worst in high school.”  
“hmmm… we will just have to teach them how to talk their way out of trouble.” Mickey can tell that Ian is already half a sleep and pulls the covers over them and shuts off the light after kissing his fiancé.  
The room is quiet but the babies are moving around and Mickey is not quite used to the feeling yet and it is keeping him up. Plus, their new basement apartment is so quiet that after a whole life in southside it feels like a tomb. Mickey’s mind is going everywhere when he hears their bedroom door open and in the dim light he can see his son standing in the doorway.  
“Papa can I sleep with you… it is too quiet here.”  
Mickey sits up in bed and waves the boy over, where the boy jumps up onto the bed and lays down between his fathers. Ian stays asleep but rolls over and throws an arm around the little boy.   
“Did you have a good day today buds?”  
“Yeah papa the zoo was lots of fun and Lexy is the bestest!”  
The boy whispers to his father about the day when he asks “Papa why you live here now and not by mama’s house? Do you not like playing with me anymore?”  
“Oh buds Dada and Papa love you so much and never want to be away from you but Papa’s family wants to help Papa with the new babies. Would you like me to talk to Mama about staying here more?”  
“Papa I love you… would Mama let me live with you… I wants to live with you and Dada?” the boys question breaks Mickey’s heart and he knows that come daylight he will be talking to his uncles about getting the boy under their roof.  
“Buds nothing would make Papa happier than you here all the time. Close your eyes baby we need to go to sleep.” Mickey runs his hands through the boy’s hair until the boy’s breath evens out. Mickey smiles as he falls asleep when he feels his son’s hands resting on his belly… he will be the best big brother.  
\--  
The small family makes their way back Wallace St. to see the Gallagher’s.   
“Hey sweetface what are you doing here.” Fiona asks from the kitchen as the three makes their way into the house. Fiona hugs Ian and Yev but says nothing to Mickey as they take a seat on the couch.  
“We thought we would come say hi before we need to bring Yev back to Lana.”  
“Debbie, Carl… Ian is home.”   
The group hears movement from the upstairs and footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Ian!!!” Debbie wraps her arms around her older brother and then picks up the little boy to say hello.  
Carl bumps knuckles with Mickey and drops down to the couch.   
“Hey guys… is Lip here?”  
“Should be home in a bit hanging out with his new girl and picking Liam up from head start.”  
“Who is the new girl?”  
“Some girl he met at school… he really seems to like her. Being less of a shithead and keeping up with his classes. I hope it lasts.”   
Ian gets updates on what is happening with his family and waits a for his older brother to get home.  
Finally, he hears the front door open and grabs Mickey’s hand knowing that the next few minutes will be difficult. The pair looks up as Ian’s brother makes his way inside but are surprised by who they see following behind him.  
“Lills?”  
“Shit Mickey, Ian what are you doing here?”  
“I could ask the same to you, I know you are from southside are you friends with Phil.”  
“who the fuck is Phil?”  
“Mick I think Lip is Lills new boyfriend.” Ian says   
“Fuck no, Lills your dads will kill me if I let you date this shithead.”  
The cousins start bickering and seem to slip in and out of English and at some point Yev has climb up into Lillian’s arms and curls into her side.   
Finally, Fiona speaks up “will someone please tell me how Mickey and Lip’s new girlfriend know each other and why they are not speaking English.”  
“Lillian is Mickey’s cousin, we moved into her dads’ basement apartment last month.”  
“I thought you said your last name was Johnson.”  
“It is daddy took dad’s name when they got married. Plus, Daddy is Mickey’s mom’s brother their last name was Tkach.”  
“Daddy and dad… you have two dads?”  
Everyone seems to have questions and it takes nearly an hour to work it all out and Mickey had to threaten Lip to not hurt his cousin like he hurt his sister. Everyone is settled down and Ian is building back up nerve to tell his family about getting married when he hears Lillian talking to Lip.   
“Well it looks like we will be family once these two get married next month. Wont that be weird.”  
“MARRIED!!!”  
“You two are getting married?”  
“Ian are you sure that is a good idea?”  
“you two don’t have the best track record.”  
“Do you need to get your meds checked.”  
“You want to marry a Milkovich?”  
Mickey is doing his best to not blow up as the hurtful words spew up of Ian’s brothers and sisters.   
“You are all terrible; I have only known Mickey and Ian for a short while but I can tell you that there are not many people who love each other like they do. You should all be ashamed of yourselves.” Lillian clearly shares her cousin’s low tolerance for bullshit.  
“We are getting married on the 29th in our new backyard at Lillian’s parents’ house; you know her two fathers house who have been married for 20 years.” Ian takes a deep breath before continuing. “You are all welcome if you can be supportive about our marriage and future together... I love Mickey and have loved him since I was 16 years old. I know he loves me and I want to always share my life with him. I hope that we will see you all there.”   
“Lills you hanging around or would you like to come with us.” Mickey and Ian stand; Ian lifts Yev up onto his hip. The young woman stands and makes her way over to her family.  
“Phil call me when you want to start treating your brother and his soon to be husband right.” The group leaves the house but Ian looks back at his family who are all looking down at the floor with sadness on their faces, but Ian is too mad to care about hurting their feelings.  
\--  
Dropping Yev back at Lana’s is no walk in the park after the afternoon at the Gallagher’s. She was as unpleasant as always and the men were barely able to say goodbye to the boy before she shut the door in their faces.   
“damn that woman is a bitch and as a woman I hate calling another woman that.”   
They all climb into their car and make their way back to the northside all reflecting on the day and how the people in Mickey and Ian’s lives can’t see beyond who they were in the past to the people they are today. The girl’s eyes fill with tears thinking of each moment of their lives and how every important person in their lives counted them out.  
“Ian… Mick… I am so glad to have you as my family. You don’t deserve how they have treated you! I know that you are going to have a happy life together and if they don’t get that then know you have me and my dads.”  
Mickey reaches his arm behind his seat to hold his cousin’s hand. The contact helps center him after a day with people are meant to love and care him and the man sitting next to him; Lillian is his real family who will support him because they are family.   
Ian makes eye contact in the rearview mirror with the woman in the backseat who in such a short time has become their greatest champion; he smiles at her and rests his hand on Mickey’s knee.


	14. so much for a quiet sunday

It is a few days after the blow up at the Gallagher house Mickey and Ian are hanging out in their new place resting up before heading back to work on Monday. Their new place is more than they could ever ask for two bedrooms with a little kitchen and a large open space for a Livingroom/dining room. Ian measured out the dining room area and is working with Mike on plans to make another bedroom for the girls. In the short time, they have been there both have felt more at home than they have ever felt before.   
Both men coming from large families find it comforting to have everyone in the house above them, but just like everywhere else they have lived no one knocks or asks if they can come in.   
\--   
“So, the 29th what time do you want everything to start?” Mickey and Ian look up from the movie they are watching to see the two women of the house coming down the stairs to their apartment with an arm full of magazines and a laptop.   
“what the fuck is all this” Mickey asks as his cousins sit on the floor in front of the TV blocking their view of their movie.   
“So, you are our wedding planners?” the girls nod and start spreading out their magazines and logging on to a bunch of wedding websites.  
“So, our theme is backyard wedding… what are your colors?”  
“Colors?” the two men ask.  
“You know for flowers, bridesmaid’s dresses, napkins… that kind of thing.”   
“Lills, Zoya we just wanted a simple, in the backyard and have a BBQ after.”  
“It will be simple but we still want it to be nice… you want your kids to be able to look at the pictures in 20 years and see more than a BBQ.”  
“Mickey what is your favorite color?”  
“Green”  
“Ian?”  
“Easy Blue”   
“Perfect blue flowers with green tablecloths and napkins.”  
“Who will marry you?”  
“No idea… couldn’t one of your dads, do it?”  
“Oh, Daddy would love that!”  
“Food?”  
“BBQ stuff, burgers, hotdogs, potato salad, stuff like that…simple.” Ian says but is cut off by Mickey.  
“steak, with corn on the cob, cornbread, rosemary potatoes…mmmmm.” Mickey looks lost in the idea of his favorite foods.  
“okay whatever the pregnant one wants.” Ian says with a smile.   
“What about a cake?”  
“I like pie better… fits with the BBQ theme.”  
“Yeah apple pie with ice cream.”  
“Music?”   
“Don’t care.”   
“You two don’t have a song?”  
“Nope why would we… don’t girls think about that.”   
“Mike and I have a song… “wonderful tonight” Clapton.” Kyle says as he comes down the stairs.  
“are you here to save us from the wedding plans?” Mickey asks his uncle.  
“Nope here to help out as someone who has had a wedding.”  
“So, what do you have so far?” his daughters launch into all their plans.  
Mickey and Ian are still seated on the couch. Ian pulls Mickey closer “so much for a quiet day on the couch.”  
The pair sit there for the next few hours while the others make plans, only speaking up if the others ask a question or if they are planning something that they would both hate.   
Finally, it sounds like they have everything together, but the guest list. Both men don’t know who will be coming; neither have many friends let alone ones that they would invite to their wedding and as for family who knows. The air in the room gets very uncomfortable.  
“Can we get you a list by the end of the week? Ian asks quietly.  
Everyone clears out leaving the young men on their own.  
“So, any more word on your brothers or Mandy?”  
“Iggy is coming, out of the pen next week wants to meet Uncle Kyle again and maybe Jamie or Collin but who knows with them they were always mini Terry without a mind of their own… I sent Mandy an email but haven’t heard from her yet… what about your family?”  
“Fi and Lip still don’t understand and don’t want to support us but I talk to Debs and she is coming with Carl and Liam. Vee and Kev want to come too… that okay with you?”   
Mickey nods against Ian’s chest. “Yeah that will be good to have them; you think they will bring their girls? Yev and Lex could have other friends to play with.” Mickey quiets for a bit before he continues on “… I am sorry about dumb and dumber. When are, they going to get that, we are it for each other. If we have been able to make it through all the shit we have and still want to be together that nothing they can say or do will change how we feel.”  
Ian does not reply but kisses his lovers’ hair. Ian knows it is the pregnancy but he really likes that Mickey has become more open and cares so much about their family. He will always love this man and is looking forward to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Thanks for sticking with me. I will be posting a few chapters this week, hope you all enjoy! Would love to hear any ideas on what you want to see from our boys.  
> Cheers,  
> Firelight


	15. back to work

Ian didn’t like that Mickey went back to work now that his is pregnant but the dark-haired man could not be moved to change his mind. With two more mouths to feed they needed all the money that could make. Mickey tried to make Ian feel better about working in the auto shop telling him that he is doing the books and talking to customers but not working on the cars that come in. For most part over the last few weeks, he has been able to keep to what he told Ian but today they are so slammed with people who want their cars ready for thanksgiving road trips that Mickey is checking the tire pressure on a late model SUV while the rest of the guys are working on oil changes and tune-ups. As Mickey kneels down by the car to check the gauge when he feels someone walk up behind him.  
“stand up slowly and take me to the safe.” The man whispers. Mickey mind is flying; wanting to beat the shit out of this guy but knowing that he has the twins to think about so he stands slowly and turns to face his would-be captor.  
“Fuck Iggy you scared the shit out of me! I thought you weren’t out until next week.” Mickey pulls his brother into his arms.  
“It is good to see you baby bro… got released early big gang rounded up needed my bunk.” Iggy pulls back and the two brother look over the other.  
“Well look at you Mick, going all straight… well not all straight.” Iggy says with the classic Milkovich grin.  
Mickey runs his hand over the front of his grey button down with his name over the pocket. He is better dress for work in a garage then he ever was as a teenager.  
“Yeah it’s a good job… me and the kid don’t have to go to the free clinic anymore. Plus, able to put some money away for taking the kid to Disney next year. Not half bad… the whole law abiding thing… less fucking stressful making money when you don’t have to worry about the cops or getting shot.”  
His brother laughs “so you free for a drink? You know catch up?”  
“Shit Ig we are slammed right now… could you hang for like an hour or two? Just got to finish up with a few more cars.” Mickey looks down and rubs the back of his neck.  
“Sure bro, if prison made me good at anything it was waiting.” The older Milkovich boy takes a seat in the waiting room while Mickey goes back to the car his was working on.  
\--  
It is around dinnertime when Mickey and the other guys are finished closing up the shop for the day. Mickey sent at quick text to Ian letting him know that he would be getting dinner with Iggy and would be home late and got a “be safe <3” back.  
“Yo Iggy you ready?”  
The brothers are walking side by side down the block to a pizza place on the corner. They find a booth towards the back and climb in.  
The waitress comes up and hands them menus. “can I get some drinks started for you?”  
“Beer”  
“Lemonade”  
The waitress walks away.  
“Lemonade? Get a beer with me man we are celebrating, family reunion or some shit” Iggy says looking at Mickey like he is crazy.  
“Sorry, can’t, don’t drink anymore. Supporting Ian since booze fucks with his meds. Plus, it is a lot cheaper.” Mickey isn’t ready to tell Iggy about what is going on in his body.  
“Shit look at you being so grown the fuck up. You two really getting married? Sure, you want that?”  
“Yup we are happy and want to be together so he asked and I said yes. Wedding is a week from tomorrow.”  
“Dude whatever makes you happy. If Ginger dick does it for you who am I to say no… who else will be there?”  
“Well me, Ian and Yev… You… Ian’s younger brothers and sister, Vee and Kev the owners of the alibi… they were Ian’s neighbors growing up and Uncle Kyle and his family. Not sure about Jamie, Collin and Mandy and Ian’s older brother and sister think I am no good for him so E told them that they could only come if they could be supportive. You heard from our siblings… they are fucking hard to track down even when I have money to give them. You would think they would be knocking down my door for 25 grand.”  
“You got 25 grand for our shithole house? Fuck that’s amazing!!”  
“Iggs I got 125,000 dollars that’s 25,000 grand for each of us. Our old neighborhood is up and coming as they like to say.”  
Iggy just sits there looking at Mickey like he has two heads.  
It has been quiet for a few minutes when the waitress comes back with their drinks.  
“so, what can I get you?”  
Iggy is still quiet so mickey orders them an all meat deep dish with extra cheese.  
“Ig say something or I am going to think your brain melted. Use the money to start a new life. Mom left us that house… think of it like a gift for all those birthdays and Christmas’s she missed.”  
“Mick, you are saying that I have 25,000 dollars… I have never had more than a 1000 bucks at one time. What the fuck will I do with that.”  
“Uncle Kyle help me get bank accounts in each of your names and the guy at the bank helped me and Ian make a savings plan. On Monday, we can go down to the bank and you can talk to the guy. That way you don’t blow it.”  
Their food comes a bit later and the Milkovich men talk about Iggy’s life in the Pen. A little more about the whereabouts of their brothers and sister. Both said that they hope that Terry never gets out.  
Iggy makes a joke that if Terry ever got out that they would all have to hide because he would kill them all for selling the house.  
The comment makes Mickey lose his appetite but lets his brother eat his fill.  
“Iggs you have a place to stay tonight?”  
“Planned on finding a room at a motel to stay in until I get a job and find an apartment. That money will really help.”  
“Iggy why don’t you stay with me and Ian… you can take Yev’s room since he is at Lana’s. You can meet Uncle Kyle in the morning… I know he wants to see you.”  
“I can’t stay in the northside one of the neighbors will call the cops and I will be back behind bars by morning.”  
Mickey smiles remembering that he felt the same way when they moved but the neighbors seem to keep to themselves.  
“Iggy if I can live there with these” Mickey lifts his hands up to show his brother his finger tattoos. “You will be fine.”  
\--  
The brothers make their way to the northside. Both are quiet in the car but Mickey makes a call to let Ian know that they are on their way back.  
“Yeah me too babe.”  
Iggy smiles to himself; his brother really is in love… he got out from Terry’s rule. Maybe in a few years he can find happiness too.  
Clearly Iggy mind wandered because all too soon Mickey is parking in front of a nice brick house on the northside.  
“Pretty nice right.” Mickey says climbing out of the car. The twins have been really active during the trip home; they must know that he will be seeing Ian soon. It takes everything not to rub his belly with each kick.  
Mickey nods to the side of the house where the door to their apartment. Iggy follows him taking in everything he can about the house and his brother.  
“Hey Red, we’re home.” Iggy sees his brother embrace the other man and whisper into the taller man’s ear. There is a light in his brother that only seems to come out when the Gallagher boy is around.  
“Hey Iggy, glad to be out?” Iggy nods and the three men stand together not knowing what to say next.  
“Well fuck it’s been a long day you guys have a bed for me. Last few years my bedtime has been 9pm and its past 10 now.”  
Mickey gives his brother a quick tour of their place and brings him to Yev’s bedroom.  
“It’s not much but it is warm and there is food in the kitchen. I am glad you are out Iggy. Let’s keep it that way from now on.” Mickey stands at the doorway for a moment before closing the door behind him.  
\--  
The young couple lays in bed talking about their day. Ian lost a car crash victim on his rig today and it always hits him hard when he can’t save someone. Mickey pulls the man close and places his lover’s hands on his belly. “they know that their daddy is a hero. Kicking the whole way home wanting to be with you.”  
Ian kisses down Mickey’s body stopping to rest his cheek on the growing bump.  
“goodnight babies” Ian kisses the bump.  
“night daddy.” Mickey says running his hands through bright red hair.  
Little do the men know that their house guest was on his way to the toilet and heard the last part of their conversation.  
“My little brother is getting married to a dude and calls him daddy… what world do I live in.” Iggy makes his way back to bed.


	16. welcoming Iggy to the Johnsons

Morning comes and the three men are sitting around having their morning cup of coffee when Ian hears the door to the upper floor open and footsteps come down the stairs.   
“Mysha, the girls want to do tri-tip for Saturday is that o… Ignatiy.” Kyle stops at the bottom of the stairs to see his two nephews sitting next to each other. Kyle pulls the young man into his arms.   
“Oh Iggy, I thought Mickey and I were picking you up on Tuesday.” Kyle lets go of the older Milkovich brother only to gently place a hand on the man’s face. “You have become so handsome but another one of my nephews in jail what I am going to do with you boys. I hope you know that you are on the right side of the law from now on young man.” With that Kyle lightly strikes Iggy’s cheek.  
“No problem Dyad’ko, if I ever have to go back it would be too soon. Mickey said that you have been helping them get on their feet; I hope you will help me too.” The men embrace again.  
Kyle talks to Iggy for the next few minutes until the group hears a shout from upstairs telling them that breakfast is ready.   
“Come on bro time to meet the rest of the family… I hope you are ready.” Mickey climbs the stairs with his brother on his heels.   
“Cousin Mickey!!!” Iggy sees that a little boy has attached himself to his brother’s leg. “When is Yevy coming back… I wanta play with him.”   
“Sorry Lex, Yev won’t be here until Friday. You guys will be able to play with him all weekend… but I have someone else for you to meet. Lex this is my big brother Iggy he is your cousin too.”   
“Hi Iggy. You like SpongeBob too?” and with that the little boy has found his new best friend.  
\--  
The whole family is seated around the kitchen table and Mickey is taking in the whole scene; Lex and Iggy talking about cartoons. Mike is doing the dishes and is reminding the twins that they need to finish their school work before they can go out with their friends. Lills is flipping through a bridal magazine trying to get last minute ideas while Kyle is going over the shopping list of everything for the wedding. It is just like he imagines families do around the kitchen table on Saturday morning. Happy and loving.  
“Mysha, Ian I have the final list of food; do you want to look over it?” Kyle asks. Mickey reaches out his hand for the list. With pregnancy hormones, he can’t run the risk of a food smell wracking their day.   
“Looks great but this is supposed to be small are you sure we need all of this?”   
“Mysha it is my gift to you… it is your special day. Just shut up and take the gift.” Mickey mumbles about crazy uncles.   
“Hey Mick, speaking of the wedding who is gonna be your best man?” Iggy asks wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Yev is my best man... sorry Ig.” Mickey can tell his brother is disappointed, but doesn’t know how to do to make it better.   
“Ignatiy, I am marrying them and Yev is Mickey’s best man but there is still one more role that needs to be filled… someone needs to give Mickey away.” Kyle says looking over at his two nephews. One has a giant grin on his face the other is shaking his head. “I am not a chick… don’t need to be given away.”   
“Please Mick! Let me give you away… I am your big brother… please.” Iggy gives the darkhaired man puppy dog eyes.   
“Iggy… what happened to you in the pen… we are Milkoviches… we don’t beg.”   
“Please? Please!” Iggy is now leaning over his brother.  
“Mickey let your brother walk you.” Kyle snaps.  
“Fine, Iggy you can give me away.” Iggy pulls his brother into a hug.   
“Yes! Cols and Jamie are gonna be so jealous… suckers… you always liked me best!.”   
\--  
The two Milkovich brothers spend the morning with their uncle looking at old family pictures and hearing stories about their mother as a girl. The young men hold onto every word.   
As they are looking over the family photos they can see the family resemblance with aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Mickey looks a great deal like their grandfather and Mandy could be their mother’s twin… it really is amazing. They are looking over a picture of their mother at around ten years old covered in mud with their grandmother off to the side with a look of disapproval.   
“My mother, your grandmother would get so upset at Lilya; she would run off into the forest for hours to play in an old hallowed out tree. She would come back covered in dirt… the neighbors called her the dirtiest girl in Pripyat… She always seemed happier with a bit of dirt under her nails.”  
It warms Mickey’s heart to know that while he didn’t get much time with his mother as a child that they seemed to be a lot alike. Her hallowed out tree was his abandoned warehouse. A place where they could be safe.   
More and more Mickey seems to get lost in his own thoughts as his pregnancy goes on. Sometime must have passed from the last story because when he comes back to the present he hears his brother and uncle talking about Kyle life after their mother passed.   
“Well Mike and I wanted to be there for you kids but Terry told us to stay away or else… didn’t want two fags rubbing off on his kids... We finished school and started practicing law. Lillian came a few years later. We worked hard and were able to buy this house. The twins came and then little Lex. When Lex was a baby we opened our own practice… wanted more flexibility to be with the family. I want you boys to know that I never forgot about you all. I don’t know if you ever got them but for Christmas each year I would leave a box of cookies for you kids… hid some cash in the bottom. Had to sneak over to the house early in the morning to make sure that Terry never saw me.”  
“You left the cookies… we always thought it was the old lady on the corner. Damn those things are good.” Iggy smiles.  
“I wish that I could have done more for you kids.”   
“How about making some of those cookies for Saturday.” Mickey pipes in.  
“Of course, as much as you want.” Kyle stands and looks at his watch. “Iggy I hate to leave you but Mickey and I have an appointment that we need to get to. Maybe you could go with Ian, Mike and the boys to get their suits.”  
“Yeah sure, have to look good if I am going to give my little brother away.” Iggy jokes trying not to show his discomfort in spending the day away from his family.  
Mickey growing up as a Milkovich he can see that his brother is putting a front up to cover up his nerves. “Hey bro, Mike is a cool guy… can be a bad ass when he wants to and you know Ian… go have fun, it won’t be that bad. It is time to be different than what Terry made us into.” With that Mickey follows their uncle out of the room.   
\--  
The ride over to the suit shop was one of the most uncomfortable moments in Iggy’s life. Ian took another car so he could pick up Yev so Iggy was made to make small talk with his uncle in law and two cousins. Lex was asking the questions that little kids do while Ivan was texting up a storm in the back.  
“So, Iggy I remember as a boy you were a pretty good artist, do you still draw at all?” Mike asks to break up the silence and the babble of the little boy.   
“No not so much, Terry didn’t like it.” No one needed to know about the little sketch pad in his bag.  
“Terry’s not around anymore. Maybe you could use the money that Mickey got for your house to go to art school. Lots of companies are looking for artists and I bet you would be good in marketing… with your “sales” background.”   
Once at the shop the tailor starts taking all their measurements for the dark grey suits. He starts with the boys pining their jackets and pant legs.  
“So, when is the happy day?” the man asks   
“Saturday afternoon.” Mike answers when no one else in the group answers.  
“And are you the family of the bride or groom.”   
With a chuckle “my nephew is getting married, that is my other nephew and my sons.”   
“oh, how wonderful and the bride I am sure she is just lovely?” the man must have a preset list of things to talk about with customers and now Mike and Iggy are thinking of a way to tell the man it is two dudes getting married.   
“Poppy whats a bride?” Lex asks.  
“Baby it is a girl who is getting married.”  
“But Cousin Mickey is marrying Ian… like you married Daddy.”   
Everyone stares at the boy not knowing what to say next.   
“I wished that my family had been so supportive when my husband and I got married.”   
Ian shows up soon after to find the Johnson’s and Iggy chatting with the tailor.   
“I am guessing that this the one of the grooms and the best man I have been hearing about!”   
In just a few hours and Iggy is fully a part of the family and understands how Mickey has changed so easily. Love and family... it is pretty great to be a part of.


	17. Mickey's day out

Across town Kyle and Mickey are sitting in one of the offices at the law practice waiting on the crew to set up for Mickey’s next prenatal appointment. Mickey hates the questions but getting to see his girls and hear their heartbeats makes it all worth it.   
“So, Mickey it looks like you have gained 7 pounds since our last appointment which is great but you are still a bit underweight so I want you to remember to have 6-8 small meals throughout the day. Your iron levels are also lower than I would like so I am prescribing you an iron tablet, but think about how you can add more leafy greens to your diet. Is there anything that you want to discuss?”   
“So, what do I do, I am going to have a hard time wearing baggy clothes to cover up pretty soon. How have the others covered themselves in the later month? What will happen at the end? Will I go into labor like a chick or will we schedule a time to cut them out of me? How will we feed the twins once they are here?”   
“Mysha you are going to have to stay in the house for the last few months… but trust me with twins you won’t want to move around much. For now, we will keep up with the loose clothes and letting people think you have a beer gut. As for how the girls will come out you have seen my C-section scars you will have the same; we don’t want you in labor so we will plan the C-section for about 2 weeks from your due date… you won’t be able to breastfeed but we should be able to find women online so will sell their milk and the rest of the time you will use formula… I have four healthy children and did it the same way.”  
Mickey is quiet knowing in his head that everything will be alright but his heart is filled with fear at the idea of being cut open outside of a hospital left him with dread. What if something went wrong?   
Mickey puts on his brave face knowing that he can’t change what is going to happen.  
“So, are you ready to see your girls?” Mickey perks up and moves over to a makeshift exam table. Lying back Doctor Yavorskiy starts up the machine and slowly starts moving the wand over the swell of his children.   
“So here is baby girl A… and here is baby girl B.” the doctor is clicking around on the machine.  
“Just taking some measurements. It looks like your girls are going to be tall.”   
“Their Daddy is pretty tall… guess time will tell if they will be gingers too.” Kyle laughs at Mickey’s joke.   
“everything is looking good; your girls are developing as normal so let’s plan their birthday date. Looking at your scans you have about 9 weeks to go so let’s plan for the third week in January… sound good? We will narrow down the day as we get closer.” With that the doctor prints off a few shots from the ultrasound and passes Mickey a towel to clean up the gel covering his stomach. The process has gotten so much quicker over the last few times as they were able to hide the medical equipment at the Law office. It has been less than an hour and Kyle is walking the doctors out the door.   
“Well I think our men are waiting on us. Are you ready to go?” Kyle asks standing at the door.  
“Dyad’ko could we make a stop first… if that is okay… I need to talk to Ian’s family before the wedding.”   
The look on his nephew’s face tells him that there will be no stopping the young man.   
“Of course , I will be at your side the whole time.”  
\--  
Pulling up to the Gallagher house Kyle can tell that Mickey is on edge, but still gets out of the car and makes his way up the walk. He stands at the door for a few minutes he stares at the peeling paint on the old wood. Finally, he knocks and takes a step back.   
“Yeah… Fuck Mickey what are you doing here?” Lip asks with a bottle in his hand looking like he hasn’t showered in days.   
“Hey is Fi here… I wanted to talk to you both.” Lip rolls his eyes and starts to close the door in his face. “Please it is for Ian.” Mickey pushes back on the door and Lip takes a step back.  
“Yo Fi we have a visitor.” Lip shouts into the kitchen.   
Fiona comes into the sitting room to see the three men standing waiting for her to arrive.   
“Hey Fi.”  
“Mickey”  
“That your lawyer or some shit.” Fiona asks nodding over to Kyle.   
“Kyle Johnson, Mickey’s uncle, but you are not wrong on the lawyer part.” Kyle leans over to shake their hands.   
“So, you wanted to talk so talk.” Both Lip and Fiona look like they would like to take a swing at him. Oh, the joy of the Gallagher temper Mickey thinks to himself.   
“Look weather you like it or not your brother loves me and I love him. I know you think I am no good for him, but we are getting married and I know that Ian wants you there. So, hate me all you want but show up; Put a fucking smile on your face and watch your brother get married. Make him happy. That is all I want… for him to be happy.” With that Mickey makes his way to the door.  
Kyle stands for a moment longer. “I know I haven’t known your brother all that long but those boys have lived under my roof for months and it is clear that they are it for each other. You better get on board or you are going to lose your brother forever and Speaking as someone who lost his family for many years no anger can fill that hole… here is the invitation to your brother’s wedding.” Kyle hands over the blue and green printed cardstock.   
At the door “just for the record my nephew has a past but he is a good man now and loves your brother.” Kyle closes the door and at the street takes his nephew into his arms.   
“families come in all forms and if Ian’s family won’t come then we will have fun so much fun that he forgets that they choose to not come.” Kyle can feel his nephew’s tears on his shoulder.


	18. Evening at Home

“Papa! Come play with me and uncle Iggy and Lex. We dinosaurs!” Yev comes running through the door. Holding a T-rex figure and wrapping his arms around his leg.  
“Dinosaurs. Which one are you?” Mickey asks as he pulls the boy into his arms.  
“I is the T-rex Papa.” The starts growling while bouncing the toy along his shoulder.  
“Go play, Papa wants to talk to Dada for a bit. Okay Buds.” Mickey places his son back on the ground and runs his fingers through his hair. The boy runs back from where he came. Mickey can’t wait until all three of his children are running through the house and playing together. Mickey peeks into the Livingroom to find his husband to be but finds his brother laying on the floor playing with his son and little cousin. No redhead in sight, but soon feels a body pressing up to him from behind.  
“Hey Babe how was the doctors?” Ian wraps his arms around darkhaired man. Mickey leans back into the man’s arms.  
“good, quick… I have ultrasound photos.” Mickey pulls the paper from his pocket.  
“They are getting big.” Ian runs his fingers over the image.  
“Yeah no shit. They really like sitting on my kidneys. How was taking Yev to get his suit, was he good.”  
“Yeah a bit wiggly but uncle Iggy say that if he was good that they could play dinos. Smooth sailing after that.”  
“Yeah Iggy has always been good with kids, he wouldn’t say anything but he raised all of us while Terry was out drinking away his life… just wait until you see him clean a scraped knee.” Mickey has always felt closest to Mandy but Iggy was a close second.  
“So, pictures?” Ian asks rubbing Mickey’s belly. “I want an update on our babies.  
Mickey hands over the ultrasound and points out each of the girls.  
“Doctor said that they are gonna be tall like their daddy. 9 weeks left need to pick a date for the C-section.”  
“I can’t wait until they’re here… man we have so much to do.” Ian tightens his arms around his husband to be.  
“Let’s get married first and then we will figure out the rest.” Mickey turns around in Ian’s arm to give the man a kiss.  
“So, speaking of the wedding, Iggy pulled me to the side today and said that if I ever hurt you again; no one would ever find my body. Given that you are Milkovich I have a feeling at he would be able to do it.” Ian says with a smile.  
“Iggy is good at hiding things… guess it means that you have to keep me happy for the rest of our lives.” Mickey kisses up his lover’s neck to whisper in his ear.  
\--  
The pair this quietly making out when the doorbell rings but are so wrapped up in each other they do not hear it, so Kyle passes the pair to open the door.  
“Hello can I help you?” Kyle asks opening the door to well-dressed man.  
“Yes, I am looking for Mykhailo Milkovich. I have been looking for him for weeks. Is he here?” the man asks trying to look into the house.  
Jumping into lawyer mode Kyle asks “and what is the nature of your visit?”  
“I was his ER doctor a few months ago, … gave him some news and he hasn’t come back for treatment. Please I understand that his uncle lives here. Are you Kyle Tkach Johnson?”  
“I am, why don’t you come in.” Kyle steps aside and lets the man in. “Why don’t you follow me into the Livingroom.”  
The man takes a seat and Kyle tells the man he will be back shortly. Makes his way back to his nephew and his partner.  
“Mysha, there is a man here to see you in the Livingroom says that he is your doctor from when you ended up in the ER.”  
The couple freezes. “shit what do we tell him?”  
“Let’s go talk to him, he is a doctor he will have to understand why you didn’t go back.”  
\--  
The young couple moves into the room where the man sits.  
“Hey Doc, long time no see.” Mickey says nervously.  
“Mickey!” Doctor Parker stands and moves over to the dark-haired man. “Please you have to tell me is the baby okay… how are you doing?”  
Mickey nods before he can stop himself and the doctor looks overjoyed.  
“Why did you never come back… we need to get you to the hospital. Run tests make a birthing plan. We can go tonight.”  
“Doctor, thank you for caring so much but we are keeping this in the family. We will pay the bills from Mickey’s visit but your services won’t be needed.” Ian speaks for the pair.  
“But you need a doctor and a hospital Mickey and the baby could die without care.” Doctor parker shakes his head, trying to make the men understand.  
“We will be fine doc. Thanks for caring but we want this private. Please send us the bill.” Mickey says as he moves to the front door waiting for the man to stand up and leave.  
The residents of the home can see that the doctor is now fuming as he stands and makes his way to the door.  
“this isn’t over… you are killing your child… I won’t let you… you will see.” Doctor Parker shouts.  
Ian is standing in front of Mickey while the man shouts. Hearing the yells the boys and Iggy comes into the room. Iggy is immediately on guard and pushes the little boys behind him.  
“Dude I don’t know who you are but you need to leave my brother alone and if I ever hear you threatening my nephew again I will happily go back to prison for a long time to protect him. It is time for you to leave.” Iggy curls his fingers into a fist.  
“You are pregnant Mickey… this isn’t going away.” The doctor stomps out the door.  
Kyle slams the door behind the man so loud that little boys cling to Iggy’s legs and whimper.  
“Shit” Mickey shouts and looks over to see his son crying behind his brother. “fuck… Yev Papa is sorry for shouting. He got mad at the man… please buds come to Papa.” Mickey kneels down and holds out his arms. Slowly Yev lets go of his uncle and comes over to his father.  
“Papa why did the doctor man say my baby sisters are gonna die… why he want to hurt my sissys.” The little boy is curled into his father’s side and Ian gathers the pair in his arms.  
“Buds no one is hurting your sisters… that man was just mad at Papa. Everything is going to be okay.”  
It takes nearly an hour to calm the boy down and have him believe that his sisters are okay. Mickey lays in the little bed in Yev’s room letting the boy talk to his belly until the boy falls asleep. Ian stands watch at the door watching the father son pair speak softly to each other. Ian knows that the little boy is going to be a great big brother and is so grateful that his daughters will have a loving big brother.  
“Hey Red can I get a hand?” Mickey whispers trying to get out of the bed without waking their son. Ian helps his lover up and the pair stands together looking down at the boy for a few minutes before moving into their main living space.  
Not so surprising they find Iggy sitting on their couch waiting for the two men.  
“Hey bro.” Mickey says making his way to the couch to sit with his brother.  
“Mickey what the fuck happened tonight? Was that dude some tweaker?” Iggy asks looking his brother over.  
“No, he is a doctor I saw a few months ago, got rushed to the hospital… scared the fuck out of Yev and Ian…Iggy it’s a long story but the short of it is you are going to be an uncle again.” Mickey runs his thumb over his lips.  
“this is all some big joke right. Mickey I changed your diapers… you don’t have the right parts for having a baby.” Iggy is now staring at Mickey’s groan.  
“Ig can you stop looking at me like that. I am still a dude but it looks like mom gave me a few extra parts.” Ian and Mickey both laugh but Iggy is still looking at them like they are crazy.  
Mickey and Ian take time explaining how Mickey could still be a man and having a baby.  
“well babies… twin girls.” Mickey smiles and rubs his belly as Ian hands over the ultrasound.  
“this is real, fuck does this mean that if I let some dude fuck me that I could get knocked up?  
“Well given at Uncle Kyle has four kids and I have two on the way… yeah I think that we all could… Jamie and Collin too.”  
“Holy fuck Dyad’ko has had four kids… like he had them?”  
“Yeah, Igs.”  
“Fuck I just thought they found some lady who looked like one of them or that Mike had a sister.”  
“Nope just two dudes and a major nuclear meltdown is all it takes to make a baby.”


	19. brotherly love

It has taken a few days but Iggy has finally started to wrap his head around the idea that Mickey is pregnant. He had started to ask questions about his and Ian’s sex life that were making Mickey super uncomfortable.  
“so, does red always give it to you or do you switch?”  
“does it hurt?”  
“is it hard to get head now that your baby belly is in the way?”  
“do you actually like giving head?”  
“do you like always carry lube with you if you guys want a quickie?”  
“Igs I might be almost 7 months pregnant but if you keep asking me about my sex life I will punch you in the nuts.” Mickey cracks his knuckles and gives his broth a dirty look.  
“sorry bro, it is just I feel like I have known you for your whole life but never really known you. I just want to understand.” Now Mickey feels like a dick and with all the hormones he starts to cry.   
“Aww, fuck Mick I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just feel like there is this whole side of you that I don’t know and we used to talk about girls all the time…but I guess that was you just putting on a show for Terry… I just want it to be like before where we could shoot the breeze. Just cause you’re gay doesn’t mean we can talk about things. I love you, bro” Iggy rubs Mickey’s back as the man cries.  
“Fuck, these girls are screwing with me. I never fucking cry and now I can’t stop. Iggs you know that I love you too, right… and we can still talk about shit. It just feels different now…not used to talking about mine and Ian’s relationship.” Mickey speaks into his brother’s chest.   
Iggy can feel Mickey reaching behind himself. Soon Mickey’s wallet is in his lap.  
“Mickey why are you giving me your wallet?”  
“look behind my license.” Mickey says with a blush.  
Iggy peaks behind and sees two packs of KY lube. “So, you really do carry it with you all the time. Damn man maybe I should try batting for the same team.” Iggy jokes   
“Iggs if you have to ask about liking to give head, I am not sure if you are ready for a boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, I guess, just be nice to find a girl who likes to fuck and ain’t a skank… Hey does Ian work with any girls who might be looking for a boyfriend?”  
“I think a couple of ladies from Ian’s work are coming on Saturday. Maybe one of them will be interested in an ex con with a fucking rag mop on his head.” Mickey says as he tries to stand needing to go to the bathroom again.   
“I might have a rag mop but at least I don’t ginger dick breath.” Iggy shouts   
\--  
With only two more days until their wedding the young couple is both nervous and can’t wait for the day. Both men wonder if their families will show up to share their special day. Even if they don’t the men know that they love each other and that their day will be amazing.  
Ian has been feeling like someone has been following him as he goes to and from work but doesn’t want to freak Mickey out. Once the wedding over he will make an appointment to check his meds; Ian knows no one is following him and that it is all in his head, but it still feels so real. He is shaken from his thoughts when the doorbell rings. He can see that Mickey and Iggy are shooting the shit together so he makes his way to the door.   
Pulling open the door he is happy to see two more Milkovich faces. “Fuck Jamie, Collin you’re here. Fuck Mick is going to be so happy to see you!” Ian pulls the two men inside.  
“Follow me.” Ian tells the men and walks into the Livingroom. “Mick, babe. You have some visitors.”  
The two men on the couch look up to see their brothers standing behind Ian.   
“Holy fuck, I didn’t think that you would come.” Mickey says as Iggy crosses the room to hug their brothers.  
“We couldn’t miss you getting hitched… hopefully this time you won’t look like someone pissed in your cornflakes when you say “I Do.”” Collin says as he pulls Mickey off the couch and into his arms.   
“Well this time no one is sitting with a gun pointed at me and no bride this time should make a big difference.” Mickey leans over to reach for Jamie and soon all four brothers are in a group hug.  
“Now all we need is Mandy and it is a family fucking reunion.” All the brothers laugh at Iggy.   
“We found Mandy, she’s at the motel sleeping off what whatever she snorted up her nose.” Mickey’s stomach drops hearing about Mandy. He can’t help but feel responsible for his sister. Maybe if he could have kept her away from all the shitheads she wouldn’t be where she is.  
“You found her? Is she okay?” Ian asks having all the Milkovich brothers’ heads pop up to look at the redhead.   
“Yeah we found her shaking her ass at some strip club in Milwaukee… made me never want to go to a club again… when you realize that all the girls in there are someone’s sister or daughter; doesn’t make it too fun anymore.” Collin says as he pulls away from the group. “So, this is mom’s brother’s house… nice digs. Guess dad was wrong about him with all the shit he would say about Dyad’ko, but when has Terry ever been right about anything.” The whole group laughs.  
“You guys catch up I am gonna go see if Kyle and Mike are home.” Ian walks out of the room leaving Mickey with his brothers.  
\--  
“So, Mick, really gonna marry a Gallagher; the only family with a worst rep than us. You sure that you want to tie yourself to that.” Jamie jokes while messing up Mickey’s hair.  
“Fuck off man” Mickey pushes his brother away from his head. “Jamie just because no one could love your ugly mug doesn’t mean that you need to shit on my happy day.”   
“Oh, our little Mickey doesn’t want his big brothers messing up his special day.” All the brothers are making fish faces and kissy noises at Mickey who is flipping them off.   
“Well I am so glad to know that my nephews love each other so much.” Kyle says smiling at his family.  
“Dyad’ko” all the Milkovich boys turn to their uncle.   
“James, Collin I am so glad that you could make it.” Kyle pulls the boys into his arms. “seeing all of you boys together… well your mom loved watching you play. I guess it is nice to know that even with her gone you still support each other.”   
Kyle sits down and starts asking the final two Milkovich brothers about their lives. Turns out that the brothers both got out of jail around the same time and didn’t want to go home so they found jobs at an auto parts plant right on the border of Wisconsin. They were making their life better, Collin got his GED in the Pen and was taking night classes in engineering; Jamie was working on his GED now with Collin’s help.  
“Yeah, since I am a dad now got to do right by my girl and kid.” Jamie says, leading the whole room to shout.   
“You have a kid?” Iggy asks looking at his brother like he has three heads.   
“Yeah, a little girl, she’s about 2 ½ now. Cute kid, kinda looks like Mandy but with blonde hair.”   
“I need pictures right now.” Kyle asks so Jamie hands over his phone. Soon all the men are huddled around the phone swiping through the photos.   
“Looks a bit like my Zoya and she has the family baby blues.” Kyle rubs Iggy cheek and smiles at the rest of the boys seeing his sister, mother, and grandfather’s eyes looking back.  
Ian slips away from the family moment but not before kissing his husband to be. “Mick I am going to get Yev from daycare. Call if you need me.”   
“love you red.” Mickey whispers but Ian walks out of the room to kissy noises and a blushing Mickey.


	20. What happened at Daycare

Ian makes it to Yev’s daycare where he is asked to show his ID and what child he is there for before he can enter the playground. “weird” Ian thinks to himself they have never asked for it before.  
“Dada!” Yev runs across the playground as soon as he sees Ian’s red hair by the gate. Ian swings the boy into his arms for a hug. “Hey Yevy, you ready for a fun weekend!” Ian asks as he sets the boy down. Yev reaches up to hold his hand as they make their way inside to check the boy out.  
“Miss Claire how are you doing today.” Ian greets the head of the daycare.  
“Mr. Gallagher, good to see you again. Yev told us congratulations are in order.” Ian smiles and nods   
“and I be the bestest man for papa.” Yev smiles up at his teacher.   
“Yevgeny why don’t you go collect your things while I talk to your daddy.” Miss Claire smiles and shoes the boy away.   
“Mr. Gallagher, I don’t want to alarm you but we saw a man sitting in a car this morning and he seemed to be taking photos of the children in particular Yev. We called the police and they searched the area but the man had left by then… please know that we have tighten safety and sign out process. If someone comes that is not a parent or authorized adult, we will be calling the police.” Miss Claire looks anxious as she tells the man what happened that day.  
“What… wow…” Ian is at a loss for words and is quiet for a few moments. “Well that explains the front gate check in… umm do you have the contact info for the officers that came, I should… I would like to have as much information so that I can tell my partner and Yev’s mom… does Yev know what happened?” Ian’s eye follows the boy who is trying and failing to get his jacket on while holding his little backpack.  
“No when our playground monitor saw the man she rang the bell and the children all know to go back inside. Some of the kids saw the police come in but in this city, it is not too crazy for the kids to see the police every day; we played a movie and most of the children fell asleep including Yev while we talked to the officers.” She says quietly. “Mary, will you get the officer’s card for Mr. Gallagher?” the other woman at the front desk jumps up to go into the office behind them.   
Ian feels like his is in a daze. Is someone following his family? Did Terry find out about him and Mickey and wants to hurt them? Did someone want to hurt their little boy? Did someone find out about their girls? Has that feeling that he is being watched not all in his head? Ian feels a hand on his shoulder and looks down to see his son standing at his feet with a puzzled look on his face. “Mr. Gallagher… Ian here is the card the officer left their cell number and said to call any time.” Miss Claire pulls her arm back from Ian’s shoulder once she has the man’s attention. “thank you, you always take good care of Yev… thank you.” Ian says trying to wrap his head around what is happening. Ian know that it wasn’t in his head; someone is watching his family but why? Ian holds his little boy’s hand tight as they make their way back to the car.   
“Dada, when my sissys come, I have to share my toys with sissys like at daycare?” Yev’s bank of words is getting bigger each day but it can still be hard for Mickey and Ian to understand the boy sometimes.   
“Yeah you will have to share but your sisters will be too little for a while to play with you. But you share with Lex and that’s fun right.” Ian buckles the boy into his car seat and gets behind the wheel before he looks at the card he was given moments ago.  
“Hey Yev, do you remember what me and Papa told you to do if a grown up you don’t know tries to talk to you or asks you to come with them?” Ian asks looking in the rear view mirror at his son.  
“Papa says to kick them and run away.” Yev shouts from the back seat. Ian thinks to himself that of course his husband to be would teach their son to hit someone and run away.  
“but who do you run to?” Ian asks the boy.  
“to you or mama or papa or a teacher.”   
“Yeah buds but you can go to a policeman or a firefighter too.”  
“or an EME like you dada?”   
Ian smiles at the boy. “Yeah buds a EMT like Dada.” They pair finished talking and a song that Yev likes so the boy sings along while Ian thinks of how he is going to tell Mickey what happened today.   
\--  
Once Ian pulls up in front of in front of the house and sees Mike cleaning up the yard for the wedding. Ian waves from the car.   
“Hey Buds you head inside and find papa. Dada needs to make a quick phone call okay.” Yev unbuckles himself and makes his way up the front path where Mike gives the boy a high five before opening the door. Once the door is shut behind the boy, Ian pulls out his phone and starts dialing the number on the card.   
The line rings a few times before clicking over. “Chicago police dispatch how can I direct your call?”  
“uhh… hi I got a case number from my son’s daycare.”  
“case number please sir.”  
“4P66C128” Ian reads off of the card.  
“connecting you to the officer on file.” The line chicks over to the hold music. Ian hums along to the song while his knees bounce with nerves.  
“Hello his is Officer Fisher.”  
Ian jumps with the new voice coming over the line.   
“Hi I was given your card by my son’s daycare… I was hoping that you could give me more information before I go in to talk to my partner.”  
“Oh Mr. Milkovich thank you for calling…”  
“It’s Mr. Gallagher, Mr. Milkovich is my partner.”   
“Oh Mr. Gallagher I wish that I could speak to you but I can only give information to the child’s legal guardian so if you could please…”  
“Officer I am going to stop you right there, Yevgeny is my son and trust me when I say that you would much rather deal with me than my husband… if you are not familiar with my husband Mickey Milkovich you might know his father Terry Milkovich…” Ian hears the Officer take a deep breath in. “if you don’t think that the gay son of Terry Milkovich is a little hard to handle when he is upset then you are in for a rude awakening. Now I would like the information about my son.”  
The officer lets Ian know that they did a 10 block check around the daycare for the man. Car was reported to be a late 2000’s Toyota in dark blue or black with a white male wearing sunglasses and a hat. The man was using a telephoto lens from the parking lot across the street. Two hours after the report the police found a car matching the description in another parking lot with all of the doors open and by the looks of it the car had been hot-wired. The police didn’t have much to go on but the officer told Ian that the police will be upping the number of patrols in the area around the school.  
“Mr. Gallagher, you are a part of that family then you know that Terry Milkovich is a dangerous man. If it is him or one of his connections after you are not safe… good luck and reach out if you see anything.” The officer hangs up and Ian rests his head against the steering wheel. How was he going to tell Mickey?


	21. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,   
> so sorry it has been so long since an update. Thanks for sticking with me. Wedding parts 1 and 2 will be coming soon.   
> Cheers,  
> Firelight

Ian makes it into the house to find his husband to be sitting on the couch while their little boy talks to his belly. The boy is telling his “sissys” about his day. Mickey runs his fingers through the boy’s hair listening to the boy talk while rubbing his belly. All too soon the boy is asleep with his head in his father’s lap. Ian makes his way over to Mickey and drops a kiss on the man’s head.   
“Hey babe, what took you so long. Yev said you were on the phone.” Mickey turns his head to talk to Ian while still running his fingers through Yev’s hair.   
“Mick, I need to tell you something but I need you to know that we are fine and Yev is safe.” Ian sits down next to his family. “I was on phone with the police.” Mickey tilts his head to look up at the redheaded man raising a thick eyebrow.   
“Mickey, Babe there was a man at Yev’s daycare he was taking pictures of Yev… the workers at the center called the police but they didn’t catch the guy.” Mickey takes a deep breath in.   
“Okay did they say who they thought it might be?”  
Ian stays quiet but holds tighter to his family. “the officer I spoke to thought that it might be Terry or one of his people but I don’t think he would go after the kid to get to you, maybe one of your brothers but we would have had problems by now... That doctor though… the one that came to the house seem like he might do anything to get to you, even if it meant using Yev.” The men look down at their little boy; Mickey pulls the boy fully into his lap hoping that he doesn’t wake him but needs to hold the boy fully in his arms. Living in the southside with a father like Terry got used to the idea that a family member might not come home because of their shady dealings but, Mickey never thought about his child not coming home. Whoever is threatening his family doesn’t know what will come to them if they ever touch a hair on his boy’s head.  
“Mick, I need you to say something.” Ian speaks up after Mickey goes quiet for well over 5 minutes just holding Yev to his chest. Little does Ian know that Mickey is thinking about all the ways to hide a body; Mickey would happily serve ten life sentences if it meant protecting his boy.   
Mickey shaken from his thoughts by his lover running his fingers through his hair. “Mick, MICKEY… Mykhailo.” Ian sees his dark-haired lover look into his eyes.   
“No one hurts my family. Go get my brothers and uncles. I am taking this guy to his bed for the rest of his nap. We all need to talk.” Mickey gets up and carries their son away. Ian has seen Mickey like this only a few times during their relationship and it is scary as fuck but it also turns him on more than he would like to say.   
\--  
“Who the fuck is trying to hurt my nephew.” Collin nearly shouts after Ian tells their family the events of the day.  
“We aren’t sure that’s why I need your help. Do any of you still talk to Terry?” Mickey asks.  
“Fuck no” is heard coming out of all of the Milkovich boys’ mouths.   
“We need to keep our eyes open and we need someone on Yev at all times until we find this guy.” Ian says pulling out some blank paper. Soon they have a schedule on who will be picking the boy up from daycare and keeping an eye on him at Lana’s. Ian is amazed by what the Milkovich boys can come up with when they are using their knowledge of crime for good, not some two-bit scheme to cheat people out of their money or drugs.   
“No one fucks with the Milkovich’s.” Jamie says reaching out to grab hands Mickey’s hand. Looking into his brother’s eyes he sees the fear and strength that all parents have when it comes to their children; Mickey is not in this on his own.   
\--  
The dinner table is all the more full and loud with the addition of the Milkovich brothers; as they want to keep the house as clean as possible for the big day tomorrow someone had ordered Chinese food and everyone was chowing down. The little boys playing with chopsticks as if they were swords; the older Milkovich brothers are enjoying a beer with their uncles; Mickey and Ivan are talking about his new video game while the girls are going over their checklists to make sure everything goes to plan tomorrow. Ian sits taking in the scene so much like that of his childhood but in a way so much better because while they still have their fears and worries the people around this table will always have his back.   
“E”  
“Ian”   
“Ian Gallagher” Ian is shaken from his thoughts and looks over to his husband as of tomorrow snapping his fingers in front of Ian’s eyes.   
“Yeah Mickey baby” Mickey and Ian roll their eyes when they hear Mickey’s brothers make kissy noises at them.   
“Dinner is over you remember what that means?” Ian groans at the idea of sleeping away from his lover even if for one night but Kyle won’t change his mind about them seeing each other before the wedding.   
Mickey and Ian make their way into the hall to say their good-nights. Ian pulls the smaller man into his arms. “Just one night away and then a whole lifetime, together right?”  
Mickey hums into Ian’s chest. “I hate sleeping without you and my brothers are planning something for tonight. God knows what they think a good time is gonna be.” Mickey pulls away but not before giving Ian a deep kiss.   
“I hate it too, but just one night… I made sure that your brothers are just gonna watch movies and told me that Kyle and I could get you at noon tomorrow so we can get ready together.” Ian is rubbing his thumb behind Mickey’s ear. Mickey pulls his lover into another kiss and Ian runs his hands down onto Mickey’s growing belly. They kiss until they feel eyes on them.   
“So, hate to break this up love birds but traditions and all… time to go Mick, Mandy is waiting on us… time to go.” Iggy says with the rest of the Milkovich brothers are standing behind him watching the couple.   
With one last kiss, the men pull apart. Mickey heads over to his brothers while Ian picks Yev so that they can wave goodbye.  
Mickey climbs into Iggy’s car and mouths “I Love You” to his little family standing in the doorframe.   
Ian helps Yev make a heart shape with their hands and then blows a kiss at the car as they drive away.   
“Dada, can I sleep wif you.”   
Ian squeezes the boy in his arms and heads downstairs for bed hoping that he will be able sleep without Mickey in his arms.


	22. Morning of the big day!

Mickey wakes up in an unfamiliar hotel room with his sister at side and his brothers asleep all around the room. Mickey looks over the room to find the bathroom; the enjoys of being pregnant is that he always has to pee but better that then puking every morning for months. As quietly as he can Mickey climbs out of bed and over the sleeping bodies of his brothers and little sister. He makes it to the bathroom and quietly closes the door before turning on the light. Once in the bright light of the bathroom Mickey does his business and as he washes his hands he looks into the mirror.   
“holy fuck. I am getting married today.” Mickey thinks to himself as he looks at his reflection and it has taken a good number of years but he is happy with what he sees. He knows that he has his soon to be husband to thank for the life he has now. He isn’t as skinny these days with his pregnancy weight but he looks healthy and happy.   
“Yo Mick 1 bathroom 5 people get the fuck out” Mickey hears Jamie banging on the door and takes one more look in the mirror before walking out the door with a smile on his face. Once back in the main room he sees that his siblings have all woken up and are in different states of getting up. Iggy and Mandy are looking over the room service menu while Collin is on the phone with his girl.   
“So, what does the bride want for breakfast?” Mandy asks.  
“Fuck off bitch, you know I want pancakes… no eggs.” The smell of eggs is still making Mickey want to yak.   
\--  
Mickey looks at the clock as his family finishes their breakfast. Ian will be there to pick him up in an hour so that they can go to the barber shop together. The babies inside him seem just as anxious to see the redhead as he does if all of the kicking tells him anything.   
“You know watching the clock ain’t gonna get your man here any faster.” Iggy says throwing an arm around the youngest Mickovich brother. Mickey rolls his eyes and shoves his brother off of him. “Iggy it’s my wedding day let me miss my husband to be. Just wait until you meet the one and I make fun of you.” 50 minutes until his wedding day really starts and his belly is doing flips but not in fear but anticipation. Mickey rubs his belly trying to tell his girls to settle down.   
Iggy leans into his brother again and whispers. “they are really kicking today, huh?” Mickey nods and looks to see if their other siblings are paying attention to them. “Yeah, having fun playing the drums on my ribs.” The brothers smile at each other and Iggy places his hand on top of Mickey’s.   
“I am really happy for you Mick. We didn’t have the best luck with our childhood’s but you turned your life around and found someone who loves you. Ian is a good man… but Jamie, Cols and I will be happy to hide the body if he ever hurts you.” Mickey smiles at his brother again and Iggy can see that has a tear in his eye. “Igs we all got out and someday you will find your Mrs. Right... you just need to be open to it.” Mickey shakes his head. “Fuck, gonna make me cry with all of this sappy shit… I’m gonna go shower… I’m getting fucking married today.”   
\--  
When Mickey gets out of the shower he hears a knock on the door to their room, but he can’t get out of the bathroom.   
“What the fuck… let me the fuck out.” Mickey pounds on the door and can hear Ian’s voice in the hall.   
“Mick, you know the tradition, your man has to pay up for your hand.” Collin calls through the door.   
“Well fuck.” Mickey remembers when Terry’s sister got married when he was twelve and his dad and uncles acted out this stupid Ukrainian wedding tradition of a guy in drag and a mock fight before his Aunt’s husband could marry her.   
“Collin, let me out now!” mickey shouts through the door.  
“no can-do baby brother.” Jamie laughs along with Collin.  
\--  
Ian woke up ready to marry the man he has loved since he was fifteen years old. Looking across their bed he sees their little boy sleeping spread out like a starfish. The boy sleeps so different than his father. Mickey has always been a light sleeper and curls into a ball as if to protect himself as he sleeps. Ian wishes that his lover could sleep like their boy but Ian has the rest of their lives to let his lover know that he will always be safe in his arms. Ian reaches over to wrap his arms around their little boy and tickles his little belly.   
“Dada, when can we get Papa… I ready to be bestest man.” Yev giggles as he turns in his Dada’s arms.   
“Soon Buds, you need to take a bath after we have breakfast okay. Need you to be squeaky clean if you are going to be Papa’s Best Man.” The boy bounds up the stairs to find his breakfast.   
Having a excited three year old and a house of people putting the final touches on their wedding was more stressful than Ian would have thought but a little over an hour later Ian kisses Yev on the forehead and head out the door to get his husband to be.   
“Ian! Wait up… I am coming with you.” Kyle runs down the front walk.   
“uh sure… hop in.” Ian is a little confused but still opens the car door anyway.   
“The girls told me to keep an eye on you and make sure that you all make it back to the house on time.”   
The drive to the hotel is quick and Ian can’t wait to see his lover. After a quick check-in at the front desk Ian and Kyle are standing in front of the Milkovich siblings’ room.   
Ian knocks and is greeted with Iggy’s smiling face and quickly a body is pushed out the door. For a moment Ian thinks it is Mickey but all too soon he sees bleached blonde hair and boobs under the shirt Mickey was wearing the night before.   
“Mans Fuck it is good to see you.” Ian pulls the woman into his arms but soon turns back to the door. “Okay guys super funny dressing Mandy up like Mickey but I would like to get my fiancée now.” Ian bangs on the door.   
“But I am your fiancée.” Mandy says in a deep voice. Kyle and Mandy are laughing their heads off as Mandy runs her fingers down Ian’s chest. Ian has never been so confused. “Guys this isn’t funny, where is Mickey?”   
“You want your bride you have to pay up Red.” Iggy calls from the door.   
Ian looks over to a laughing Kyle. “What the fuck is Iggy saying?”   
“Ian, it is tradition. You have to buy Mickey from his family or marry the wrong child of the family.”   
Ian’s jaw is hanging down by his chest. “What… this isn’t funny; Lills and Z will be pissed if we are late.”   
Kyle hands Ian an envelope filled with strange bills inside. It is clearly Ukrainian money but looks like monopoly money to Ian.   
"You all planned this." Ian points at Kyle.  
Ian knows that he will have to play the game so he can get to his lover.   
“How much?” Ian asks through the door.   
“How much you got?”   
Ian can’t understand the money so he just starts sliding bills under the door until they have everything.   
“looks like you are a little short.” Iggy says “What else you got.” Ian pulls out his wallet and pushes a few more twenties under the door. Ian hears whispers behind the door and Mickey pounding on what must be the bathroom door. Ian must have paid enough because soon he hears Mickey cussing out his brothers and opening the door.   
“Hey Babe.” Ian smiles at his soon to be husband. “looks like you are mine forever; just paid an arm and a leg for you.” Ian kisses Mickey sweetly on the lips.   
“Fucking traditions… I am yours forever but by my choice not because of some weird ass old Ukrainian traditions.” Mickey deeps the kiss and pulls away to turn to his family.  
“We are gonna go get a shave and haircut. Will we see you fuckers at the house?”   
“Aww Mick its fun no need to be all butt hurt.” Mandy calls out to her brother.   
Mickey and Ian flip everyone off as they head down the hall with their arms wrapped around each other.


	23. Getting Ready

The men are sitting in the car in front of the brick house that has become their home. Ian looks over to Mickey and can’t help but think he looks stunning; his pale skin is so smooth from the straight razor and the barber styled his hair with a little curl over his forehead that makes Ian want to never stop kissing his man.   
“This is really happening… I keep feeling like this is all a dream.” Ian says running his knuckles down Mickey’s cheek; he can feel the smile forming on Mickey’s face under his fingers.   
“We lived too much of our lives dreaming. I am perfectly happy to have this be real life.” Mickey turns his head kiss Ian softly. The pair kisses until they hear a knock on the window.   
“Hey lovebirds. Your guests will be getting here soon, might want to get inside and get dressed unless you want to get married in this car.” Mike smiles through the window.   
Both men groan getting pulled out of their make out session. “Your cousins are losing their minds… you two need to get into your suits… it’s your fucking wedding day hurry up.” Turns and heads back inside.   
Ian wraps his finger around the curl on Mickey’s forehead and leaves one last kiss on his lips. “See you at the altar?”   
“wouldn’t miss it.” Mickey thumbs his lip smiling at his husband to be.   
\--  
The normally busy house is in chaos with people running back and forth getting dressed and finishing the last few things before the house is filled with guests. Mickey’s brothers pull the men away from each other so Ian is left sitting on the couch watching the little boys play carefully as they were told that if they messed up their suits they would be in big trouble. Ian hears the doorbell ring and no one goes to get the door so Ian tells the boys to be good and heads over to the door. Pulling the door open he sees his baby sister and brothers.   
“You came!!” Ian shouts as he pulls Debbie, Carl and Liam into his arms.   
“We wouldn’t miss it, Ian.” Debbie smiles up at Ian.  
“I have missed you guys so much… Hey Yev, come say Hi.” Yev comes sliding into the hall with Lex hot on his heels. “Yevy you remember Dada’s family. Auntie Debbie, Uncle Carl and Liam.”   
Debbie kneels down to say hello to the boy who is now hiding behind his father’s legs. “Hiya Yev, you have gotten so big and you look so handsome in your suit. I heard that you are gonna be your Papa’s best man.” The boy peeks out between Ian’s legs and nods. Ian pats the boys head and feels another set of hands on his legs. “Hey Gallagher’s meet Mickey’s littlest cousin and Yev’s best friend Lex Johnson.”   
Lex waves his hand holding a dinosaur that he was playing with. Liam’s eyes brighten when he sees the toy in the little boy’s hand. Ian smiles at his little brother. “Liam do you wanna play with Yev and Lex while the grown-ups talk.” All of the little boys start jumping and all too soon they are playing while the middle Gallagher siblings are left standing in the hall.  
“Thank you for coming guys.” Ian says pulling Debbie and Carl into his arms again. “You guys look great.” Debbie’s bright red hair is curled and pinned back; Carl is in a suit he remembers wearing a few years back. It is amazing to Ian how much they seem to be growing up since he moved out. Carl is already matching his height and Debbie is truly looking like a woman.   
“So just the three of you?” Ian asks hating that he already knows the answer.   
“Don’t think about it, it’s their loss. Gonna miss out on a fucking amazing day because they can’t get their heads out of their asses.” Debbie smiles at Ian.   
“Yeah plus Lip ain’t getting any since Mickey’s cousin broke up with him for being a dick to you guys. Better off without them.” Carl says as he looks around the room. “Sweet digs man, do you think Mick’s uncles would adopt me.”   
The Gallagher siblings shoot the shit for another few minutes until Kyle comes into the room.   
“Ian why don’t you have your suit on?” the man looks more stressed out than Ian has ever seen him suit on but tie hanging off around his neck.  
“On kid duty and you know Lills would kill me if I got anything on my clothes before we take photos.” Ian says with a smile.   
“Michael Johnson! Come here right now and help your nephew!” Kyle shouts up the stairs. Quickly Mike slides into the room with a puzzled look on his face.   
“What do you need lyubov (love)” clearly this isn’t the first time the man has had to deal with his husband when he is stressed.   
“You are going to watch the boys while Ian gets into his suit and I check in with the bartenders… no ice my ass.” Mike just smiles and shoes the men away. Ian waves at his brothers and sister and tells Yev to be good for Uncle Mike.  
\--  
Everyone is seated in the backyard and light piano music is playing in the background. The fairy lights that Mike and Kyle hung in the trees are just lighting up in the evening twilight. Lillian and Zoya really out did themselves. Mickey had never really thought about having a real wedding day; didn’t do well to dream growing up in the southside, but if he did it would look like this. Manly but beautiful with soft lights and notes of blue flowers and leafy green plants decorating the aisle and small altar that his uncle was standing at. Small group of friends and family sitting in white folding chairs ready to watch them commit to a lifetime together.   
He and Ian didn’t want one of them to be the bride and have to walk down the aisle, so they planned to come from each side of the house at the same time and meet in the middle of the backyard before walking together to the altar.   
“You ready baby brother?” Iggy asks pulling at his tie.   
“Yeah I have been ready for this for years… I knew he was the one since I was 17 and he woke me up with a fucking tire iron.” Mickey is fully rubbing his belly since there isn’t anyone around that doesn’t know about his baby girls. Iggy smiles over to the man who has changed so much from the messy little boy or the angry teenager that he saw grow up.  
The men hear the music change and they know that it is time to start walking.  
“Yev you go in front of Papa and Uncle Iggy okay, like we practiced last night.” Mickey pushes the boy to move forward. Taking a deep breath Mickey takes Iggy’s arm and they start their walk. Mickey feels like he is floating until he sees Ian and his heart starts to race and he feels breathless. “I get to marry this man.” He thinks to himself.


	24. Wedding

Ian looks stunning in his navy suit made his hair turn into a coppery halo and made his skin glow. Mickey can see that Ian is walking towards him and Iggy with Carl and Debbie at his sides with the biggest grin on his handsome face. Mickey can’t help but pull Iggy along trying to get to the man of his dreams. They meet and everyone is standing waiting for the pair to walk down the aisle together.   
Ian hugs his brother and kisses his sister’s cheek before holding his hand out to take Mickey’s. Iggy pushes Mickey forward and knocks knuckles with Carl before they take their seats and the   
Grooms walk to the altar. Mickey feels a sense of peace when they make it to his Uncle and son standing under an arch of branches, greenery and fairy lights. Yev’s smile is just as big as Ian’s as he wraps his arms around his father’s leg. Mickey reaches down and pats the boy on the head and smiles back at Ian before turning to Kyle.  
“Papa is it my part now?” The little boy looks at Mickey with hopeful eyes. Ian leans over and tells the boy “Not yet buds.”   
“Okay Dada.” Everyone sitting laughs in delight at the little boy’s excitement.  
“I want to thank everyone for coming here today on behalf of Mickey and Ian. For those of you who don’t know I am Mickey’s long-lost Uncle. I have been lucky enough to have Mickey come back into my life and give me the honor of meeting Ian who has protected and cared for my nephew when the others in his life could not. Together they love each other so deeply that it reminds me to seek out that depth of a connection in my own marriage.” Kyle looks over to Mike and their children.   
“Today these young men have chosen to tie themselves together in the bonds of marriage. Just as your relationship has grown and changed up until this point, as too will your marriage. You will have your moments of joy; of which I wish you many, but you will also have your moments of challenge and despair. In these moments, I hope that you look back to this day and remember all the love you feel for each other in this moment and always turn to one another for support and love.” Kyle is clearly getting choked up and clears his throat before moving on. “Well Mickey and Ian asked me to make this quick so I guess we should move onto the vows.”   
“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich do you take Ian to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish all the days of your lives?"   
Mickey looks so deeply into Ian’s eyes, that Ian can see all of the colors of blue swirling through his eyes. “I do.” Mickey wipes a tear from his cheek and takes both of Ian’s hands tightly in his grip.   
“And do you Ian Clayton Gallagher take Mickey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish all the days of your lives?"  
“I do!” Ian shouts making everyone laugh.  
“Well now we can move onto the important part. Yev you have the rings?” Kyle looks over to the boy.  
Yev nods and reaches into his little suit pocket where he pulls out the box that mickey had given to him before they went outside. The boy almost drops the box and looks a little embarrassed but when Ian kneels down to take the box from the boy his whispers “Your Papa is so lucky to have you as his bestest man.” The boy smiles and looks at the redhaired man. “Dada I be your bestest man too.” With that the boy is now standing between the men with an arm wrapped around both of their legs.   
Kyle hands the simple silver band to Ian. Ian places the ring on Mickey’s hand and whispers “You make me free.” Ian can hear Mickey’s gasp at his words and takes a moment before he can repeat the process of placing the ring matching his onto Ian’s large hand. “You make me free. I love you.” Mickey says so quietly that Ian can just make out the words as they slip past his lips. The crowd is so quiet that they can make out the wind rushing through the trees and the sound of traffic on the highway blocks away from the house trying to listen to the men speak. All Ian wants to do is pull Mickey into his arms but knows to wait for the final words before he can do it.   
“Well it seems there is just one thing left for me to do. ‘By the powers vested in me by the state of Illinois I pronounce you Husbands.” Kyle says lifting his arms in celebration.   
Mickey quickly pulls Ian by the tie down onto his lips. The men can hear the people around them cheering but the men are lost in each other.   
“Let’s get this Mother Fucking party started.” Mickey can hear Jamie shout and the music changes from the piano music to an upbeat rock song. The men pull away from each other and Ian is quick to lift Yev up into his arms as to stop from locking the boy between their legs. Mickey and Ian turn to face their guest and someone snaps a picture of the little family wrapped up in each other’s arms.   
There are lots of handshakes and hugs as the men walk together hand in hand as they make their way across the yard to where Zoya is waving them over.   
“looks like we have a few more duties before the fun can start.” Mickey leans into his husband leaving another kiss on the lips.   
“Alright boys, just need you both to sign on the line and you are husbands in the eyes of the Law” Kyle points to the paper sitting at the table. Both men reach for the so quickly the pen that it rolls away only to end up at the feet of the oldest Gallagher brother.   
“Shit Lip, you came!” Ian moves to pull his brother into a hug.   
“Couldn’t miss your wedding Ian. Sorry for being a dick.” Lip smiles at his little brother. Ian can tell that the man had been drinking but at least he came. Ian feels his husband resting his hands on his waist.   
“E I hate to break up this family moment but we need sign that paper and get over to the photographer before the girls’ heads blow up. Lip you think we can get that pen back.” Mickey speaks up at the redhead’s back.   
“Fuck Yeah… Here.” Lip hands over the pen and watches the men sign their marriage license.   
\--  
The Gallagher’s and Milkovich’s spend the next 30 minutes taking family photos in so many combinations: Just the grooms, grooms with each side of the family, the whole family, Mickey with Kyle, Mickey with Yev, Ian with Yev… the list goes on and on. Mickey knows that he will be grateful to have the photos in the future but his back is hurting and he is ready to eat something. The photographer suggests that Mickey’s brothers to lift him so he is laying across their arms.   
“Fuck no!”  
“aww come on Mick it’s just a silly picture.” Collin tries to lift his brother.  
“You fuckers drop me…”  
“Ian will kill us.” Iggy says before Mickey can finish what he is saying.   
“damn straight, I gave you my last 40 bucks to Marry him. If you break him I break you.” Ian says before he kisses Mickey to distract him from his brothers lifting him into the air.   
“Shhhittttt.” Mickey is laying in his brothers’ arms. Everyone is laughing but Mickey so once they have gotten a few pictures Ian comes to his husband rescue. Mickey kisses him as he is set on his feet.


	25. Party Time

The party is well on its way by the time they have finished with the photographer. Drinks are being enjoyed by all and Mickey and Ian are sitting together listening to their friends and family make toasts and share stories of their relationship. It is an interesting for both men to be able to be so open in about their love and to be so supported; something that up until a year ago felt like a pipe dream.  
“I remember listening to Ian talk about this guy; I wasn’t so sure but I could tell that he was already a little in love with him at 16, so imagine my surprise when I found out that the guy was my big brother.” Mandy tells story of them getting together from her perspective. “I am really glad you love each other but Ian did you really have to pick my big brother?” Mandy makes a gagging sound as the newlyweds share a kiss. “Mickey life hasn’t been easy for us Milkovich kids but I always knew that under all of that south side thug that there was still the little boy who held my hand walking home from school at 5 years old or went after a boy who did me wrong in high school.” Mandy pauses to smile at Ian; Ian gives her wink. “I love you both and I never could have seen it at 15 but now that you are together I can’t image it any different way.” Mandy wipes away a tear before finishing. “Well everyone please raise a glass to my best friend and brother; To Ian and Mickey.” The crowd cheers while Mickey and Ian give Mandy a group hug.   
Debbie is up next. “Most of the Gallagher didn’t love the idea of Mickey and Ian together… some still don’t…” Ian shakes his head and holds Mickey tighter. “I was still pretty young at the start of their relationship but maybe because I was younger or less of a trouble maker then but I got to see a lot of the early years of Mickey and Ian together. Teenage boys from the south side are not known for being great at showing how they feel but they showed that they loved each other in other ways then the traditional kisses and sweet words. I saw how Mickey always seemed to be around when Ian was walking to school or home from work. How Ian always made sure that we had extra at dinner so that Mickey could have a plate or would always steal a Snickers from the corner store just so he could see the smile on Mickey’s face when he took the first bite. When Mickey came to live with us I could see that they were in it for the long run. I hope to find a person who loves me the way those two love each other but until then I am glad to have a great role model in my newest brother Mickey. Congrats to my brothers Mickey and Ian!” Mickey stands and wraps his arms around his other favorite redhead and whispers. “Thanks little red; just you wait you will find someone too. Just have to stop looking for someone to take care of you and just be the amazing girl you are; someone is going to see that and it will be a done deal.” The rest of the Gallagher’s seem surprised but that doesn't stop Mickey and Debbie holding on to one another speaking softly to each other for a few minutes.   
“Hey Debs can I have my husband back now?” Ian asks after a few minutes of the two hugging and whispering to each other. The girl turns to her brother and gives him a quick hug before pushing him back to his raven-haired lover.   
\--  
The party guests enjoy dinner and drinks; particularly Mickey who got to enjoy all of his pregnancy cravings all on one plate. Ian laughs at how happy Mickey is about rosemary potatoes and he can’t help lean over to kiss his lover. Ian pulls back to let his man go back to his meal. People are enjoying themselves and the music turns more upbeat letting everyone know it is time to dance.   
“Mick, you ready for our first dance?” Ian is standing holding out his hand, Mickey takes it and the pair makes their way to the dancefloor with their arms wrapped around each other. Mickey thinks back to their planning day and trying to find a song that they could both agree on.   
\--  
“I thought you guys didn’t care what song you danced to.” Zoya asks after playing them the top wedding song of the year.  
“Yeah but that song is about a man singing about a woman, just doesn’t feel right.” Ian says pulling out try old laptop to look up songs.   
“I get what you are saying but I don’t think that there are many songs about a guy in love with another guy. Maybe we can find something with a woman singing about a man?” Lills suggests.   
“just make it a short song… these girls are already fucking up my back who knows how bad it will be by then.” Mickey says sitting on the couch with Ian sitting at his feet.   
Ian plays a few songs off of iTunes that Mickey knows from the radio but Ian is right none of them are right for them. Their love and relationship wasn’t prefect; it was hurt and fear of being different… of being found out that lead to shared connection that they have been able to build into a family and a life together. The songs that they found that were about two guys were all about love lost or break ups which wasn’t right for their wedding day.  
The girls throw out a few ideas but nothing sounded right; too sappy or sugary sweet. Ian started googling pronoun free love songs and there it was their song third on the list. It was about real life; not sunshine and rainbows but about drunken nights out at the start of the relationship and falling in love with the one that you will build a family with, the one who you will grow old with.   
“it’s prefect” Mickey leans over to kiss Ian’s blazing locks.   
\--  
The music is playing around them and all of their guests are watching them move on the dance floor. Mickey lays his head on Ian’s chest letting his lover lead. The pair speak softly to each other telling each other how much they love each other. They are pressed so close together that Ian can feel their girls kick.   
“they like dancing with their daddies huh?” Ian says catching Mickey’s lips in a soft kiss.   
“They just like their Dada.” Mickey smiles and runs his hands under Ian’s suit jacket to sink deeper into Ian’s warmth.   
The DJ has played a few other slow songs and more couples join them on the dancefloor. Mickey feels a thug on his pant leg. “Papa I dance with you?” Yev is standing at their feet with his arms raised up in the air in the way that only small children can wanting to be picked up. Ian swings the boy into the air and holds him between the new husbands’ chests and spins them around making the boy laugh with glee. “are you having fun?” Mickey asks running his fingers up and down his little boy’s neck. “Yeah Papa I played with Amy, Gemma, Liam and Lex but they wanna play wedding but are fighting about who gets to marry me and Lex… they don’t wanna marry Liam cause they already marry him… I ran away… girls are weird.” The fathers chuckle. “that’s okay buds you can dance with me and Dada for a while.” The boy cheers and giggles as Ian moves the three of them around the dancefloor with spins and dips in time with the music. The three are having a wonderful time pausing to chat with people but all too soon Yev has run off to play with the other little kids again.   
Mickey and Ian are chatting with a few of the guys that work with Mickey at the auto shop who helped Mickey learn the ropes over the past few years and didn’t give him shit when Ian started showing up. The guys want to know when Mickey will be back to work and the newlyweds are careful on how to answer. “Guys you know that I love that shop but I think it will be a while until I am back. I have to work with Yevy’s mom on him staying with us and I have a feeling that the stubborn Russian ain’t gonna make it easy. Plus, we gotta have a honeymoon too.” Mickey leans deeper into Ian’s side. The guys laugh and the group looks over to where Yev is playing. “You have a beautiful family Mick. Congrats!” Mickey’s coworkers move onto the dancefloor to dance with some of the girls from Ian’s station.   
Ian can tell the Mickey is getting tired so they head back to their table to watch the party goers enjoying themselves. Everyone is having a great time and the newlyweds are happy to let everyone have fun while they are curled up with each other.   
“We did it… did you think even a few years ago that we would be sitting at our wedding.” Ian asks looking over the crowd. Laughing watching their sisters and Mickey’s cousins dance to some pop song and Mickey’s brothers teaching Carl how to shotgun beers in the corner of the yard. Mickey listens to his new husband but is watching their little boy play with his friends and can’t wait to see him play with the babies inside of him. “I know that I said a lot of stupid shit when I was younger but it’s because I could never hope that my knight in shining armor would come and take me away from Terry and we would live happily ever after… it hurt too much to dream. I should have known that my knight would be wearing a hoodie.” Mickey smiles and leans in to kiss Ian. They are wrapped up in each other and no one seems to mind as it is their wedding and no one wants to pop their happy little bubble.


	26. Spinning out of control

“LIP BACK OFF” Lillian pushes the man off of her. Ian and Mickey are shaken from their happiness bubble on their feet in a moment and moving across the yard to see Lip trying to kiss Lillian on the dancefloor. Debbie and Carl and trying to pull the man off of her but with no luck. All too soon all of the Milkovich and Johnson men are surrounding Lip and fists are flying. Mickey and Ian to turn to each other and curse out loud. The fight ends quickly as Mickey’s brothers now have Lip in a headlock and have wrapped his arms behind his back. Ian walks up to his brother with sadness in his eyes; the boy who was his best friend growing up is a man that he doesn’t even know anymore. Everyone is shouting and cursing; Debbie is telling Lip that it is time to go with a crying Liam holding onto her leg.   
“Lip, I think it is time for you to go. Kyle is ordering you an Uber.” Ian nods his head and Mickey’s brothers release the man so that Ian can walk his brothers and sister out to the car but out of nowhere Lip flies forward and starts swinging at Ian. Ian ducks and shifts to the side but realizes too late that Lip’s fist is headed straight for Mickey. Ian feels like the world is in jelly and as fast as he tries to move to protect his husband, he can’t move quickly enough to stop what is happening before his eyes. Mickey is on the ground groaning in pain. Ian feels a fire in his body that he has never felt before and flies forward into Lip with all the strength in his body. With each swing he screams at his brother.   
“You couldn’t keep your shit together for one day… you motherfucking asshole.”   
“I wish you weren’t my brother.”   
“You can’t let anyone around you be happy. Today is my wedding day and you had to fuck it up.”   
Lips face is bloody and broken by the time everyone has come to their senses and pulls Ian away. Ian slumps into Iggy’s arms and he can hear his heart beating wildly in his ears but through all the noise Ian can hear Mickey whimpering on the ground. Nothing makes sense as Ian kneels down next to his husband whose head is resting on his uncle’s lap. Kyle is trying to calm the man down but also seems to be on the phone with Mickey’s doctors.   
“Mysha, I need you to calm down and take a some long slow breathes.” Kyle runs his free hand through Mickey’s dark hair as Mickey curls into a ball trying to protect his children.   
“Yuri, I need you here now. Mickey’s been injured.” Kyle starts speaking on the phone but quickly changes over to Ukrainian with all the eyes on them. Kyle moves to the side to let Ian take his place caring for Mickey.   
“Mickey… Baby… please tell me what’s wrong.” Ian places his hand on Mickey’s face just below where he can see his lover’s pale skin start with the bloom of a blackeye.   
“Hurts… so much.” Mickey moans and Ian sees that he is holding his belly. Ian turns to Kyle, “are the babies coming?”  
“Ian, we don’t know anything yet but the team is on their way. You keep your husband calm and I am going to send your guests on their way.” Kyle stands and leaves the newlyweds holding each other.  
“They can’t come yet… its too early… we aren’t ready.” Mickey is babbling to himself. Ian’s attention is on Mickey but can hear his brother yelling at them.  
“Ian, he isn’t worth it. Some fat thug who can’t even take a punch anymore. Crying like a fucking bitch.” Lip shouts across the yard but Ian is too focused on his husband to listen to what is happening around them. “Mickey baby, it is going to be okay. You are strong and our girls are strong just like their Papa. Just breathe when I breathe and everything will be okay.” Ian pulls mickey against his chest so that his new husband can feel his chest moving up and down and they can sync their breathing. “The doctors are on their way.” Ian reminds himself just as much as he is reassuring Mickey.  
Kyle has managed to get most of the wedding guests out of the yard but Lip is in a standoff with the Milkovich brothers while Carl, Debbie and Liam stand a few feet away trying to understand what is happening and pleading with Lip to calm down and leave with them. Debbie is openly crying and Carl has a look in his eyes that none of the Gallagher siblings had ever seen before. Carl speaks in a slow low tone voice telling his older brother it is time to leave. It is only then that Lip seems to break out of his drunken daze to see what he had done.   
His little brothers and sister are looking at him like he is a monster and he knows in that moment that he has become everything that he never wanted to become, a drunk who starts fights with his own family… He has become Frank.  
Lip drops to his knees as he sees a medical crew enter the backyard and make their way over to his brother and new brother in law. Could he really have hurt the man so badly that Mickey needed medical attention? Lip knows the Ian will never forgive him if anything happens to Mickey and Lip knows that his brother has every right to hate him for the rest of their lives, but Lip will do everything in his power to stop drinking and fix the damage that he has done.  
__  
The scene in the backyard is of chaos; Mickey can hear shouting and crying all around him but all he can focus on is pain radiating from his belly. It feels like his whole body is on fire; he has only been this frightened two other times in his life, first when Terry found him and Ian the morning after their “sleepover” next when Ian was manic and took Yev on that road trip. Both were moments when he knew that he could lose the people he loves most and felt helpless to stop world from spinning out of control.   
He is laying in the cool grass with his head in Ian’s lap as the team of secret doctors come in with all the gear to check him over. The pain is so bad that his vision is starting to go foggy and the last thing he remembers before everything going black is Ian telling him that he loves him.


	27. Oh Shit

-Hours earlier-  
One of the neighbors must has heard the fighting and called the police because just as soon as the medical crew is checking over Mickey there are officers walking through the side gate and Ian can hear the ambulance sirens coming towards them. Mickey cries out and as Ian looks into his eyes his dark-haired lover goes limp in his arms.  
“Ian, I need you to step back and let us work on your husband.” Doctor Yavorskiy pushes Ian off to the side and now his eyes are darting between the police pushing his and Mickey’s families against the fence and checking IDs and taking statements.   
Soon after Mickey’s brothers are all in handcuffs as they are all on some level of parole and there is a team of EMTs that Ian has worked with before are checking over Lip. Kyle and Mike have the twins and the little boys wrapped into their arms, but Yev keeps trying to pull away to get to his father. Ian doesn’t want to leave Mickey’s side but makes his way to Kyle to take Yev into his arms.   
The boy is sobbing in his arms “Dada, I want papa… PAPA!.” Squirming in his arms to be let down but Ian just holds the boy closer. “Buds the doctors need to help papa and the babies… it’s gonna be okay… it’s gonna be okay.” Ian whispers to the boy to try and stop the boy’s tears… and his own.  
Lip is now on a stretcher and the rest of their family is lined up in handcuffs against the wall. Shouts are coming from all over the yard and more lights have come on in the surrounding homes, which makes it hard to keep his eyes focused on one thing; that is until a flash of light comes from the neighbors’ window.  
Two girls are hanging up of an upstairs window with their phones filming and taking pictures of their yard. Ian’s eyes go from the phones to his new husband and his pregnant belly fully on display.   
“Fuck” Ian whispers to himself. His eyes lock with Kyle and he knows that the man has seen what he has. Kyle elbows his husband and Ian sees Mike run out of the yard in the direction of the neighbors’ house.  
\--  
Somehow Ian finds himself in a chair with a sleeping Yev in his lap while an officer asks him questions about what happen that night. Mickey has been taken to the hospital and all Ian wants is to be at his new husband’s side but the police won’t let Ian leave until his answers their questions.  
“Mr. Gallagher, can you tell me why your brother Phillip Gallagher had to be taken to the hospital with a broken jaw and nose as well as numerous broken ribs?”   
“Look can’t these questions wait until I can find out how my husband is doing?” Ian pleads.  
“Answer our questions and we can get you back to your husband.” The officer says writing notes on the little book he pulled from his pocket.   
“Look my brother has a drinking problem and I was surprised to see him come tonight… he wasn’t a big fan of Mickey and our life together.”  
“because you are homosexual?”  
“No, my family has never cared about me being gay they just didn’t want me marring into the Milkovich family… Lip and Fiona, my older sister thought Mick wouldn’t allow… I don’t know live out their idea of what my life should be.”  
“The Milkovich’s have a long history of crime in this area and given the events of tonight maybe your family isn’t wrong.” Ian wants to take a swing at the guy but keeps his calm because he doesn’t want to end up in jail for striking an officer.   
“Look I know they don’t have a great past but I have my own past and we have all grown up and tried to get away from that life but my Brother was the problem tonight not anyone else. My brother got drunk and handsy with Mickey’s cousin she shouted for help. Mickey’s brothers and Uncles pulled Lip off of her. We all saw how drunk he was and my little sister and brother tried to get him to calm down and leave with them. I thought that he was ready to stop fighting and leave I told Mick’s brothers to let him go and he… Lip came swinging at me. I stepped to the side to avoid him and he hit Mickey instead. I pulled him off of Mickey and everything after that was a whirlwind after that with you and the EMT crew coming.”  
The officer asks a few more questions trying to get Ian to incriminate himself or the rest of his family but growing up on the southside he knows how to shift the blame and, in his eyes, the only one to blame is Lip.   
“Mr. Gallagher you are free to go, but for the time being do not leave town.” The officer stands and starts to walk across the yard to the gate.  
“What about the rest of my family? Are they free to go?” Ian asks standing and pulling his son to his chest. The question makes the officer stop and turn back to the redheaded man.   
“The Milkovich brothers will be released first thing in the morning however it appears that Ms. Amanda Milkovich has an outstanding warrant for solicitation and will have to finish serving her sentence for the next six months before her release.” The officer smirks while talking about Mandy.   
Ian watches the police clear out and he walks back inside his home. Mike is waiting for him at the kitchen table.   
“How are you doing kid?” he asks putting a comforting hand on his back. Ian can’t say anything because he will fall apart, so he just shakes his head and nods to the door. Trying to tell Mike to take him to Mickey.  
“Ian we will leave in a minute, Kyle said Mickey and the girls are going to be okay but we have a new problem.” The man pulls out his shiny new iPhone to show him a video on Facebook. The video is shaky but Ian can see the events of the night playing back on the small screen with the banner on the top of the screen says “PREGNANT MAN… WTF” and zooms in on Mickey and the doctors placing stethoscope on his pregnant belly. Thankfully with all of the shouting going on elsewhere in the yard covered up the doctors speaking but when they place a fetal heart monitor on Mickey’s body Ian knows that even those outside of the medical community will know their secret.   
“Ian the video been seen five thousand times just tonight, by morning we will have reporters at the door and every housewife in this country will be talking about our family.” Mike says looking out the window to the now quiet street. “I always knew that this secret would come out just thought it would be in a medical journal and not on the morning talk shows.” The two men move throughout the house locking doors and windows, closing the drapes. Ian goes downstairs to pack somethings for Mickey and Yev waiting at the hospital while Mike boxes up some leftover food. Once finished the two make their way to the car not knowing what the next morning will bring.


	28. The coming storm

Ian knows that he only married the man who owns his heart and soul less than 10 hours ago but it feels like a lifetime has passed since they said “I do”. The hospital has given Mickey a large private room; where he now sits with Yev asleep in his lap and across the room Kyle and Mike are asleep with their heads resting against each other. Doctors and nurses stop in from time to time to check on Mickey’s and the girls’ vitals. They tell him that Mickey is fine and that the pain he felt was pulled muscles from the fall, that and his girls being very unhappy with getting shaken around had started some pre-labor pains from the stress. The doctors want Mickey on bed rest for the last few weeks of his pregnancy because they don’t want him going into labor before his scheduled C-section.   
Ian isn’t looking forward to a 7.5 months pregnant husband who can’t get out of bed on doctor’s orders. Mickey isn’t like Ian in wanting to go for a run or wanting to get outside whenever he can but, he has always been independent so to have to ask others to take care of all of his needs will be tricky. Ian just wants the man to wake up and be able to talk to him about what has happened and what they are going to do about the world knowing about their family and the other men like Mickey and Kyle.  
Lillian took her younger siblings home a few hours ago to try and keep the hospital quiet and allow for the group of fathers to plan their next moves. Ian had tried to send Yev with them but the boy would not leave has Papa and at this point Ian could use the comfort of the little boy in his arms.   
Ian dozes for the next few hours until he feels the buzz of his phone in his pocket. He carefully pulls his phone to not wake the little boy in his lap. He sees Carl’s face flash on the screen until the call goes to voicemail. Ian quickly sends a text message to his brother letting him know that everyone is still sleeping but that he can text to talk. Less than a minute later Carl replies.  
CG: Hey Bro. Crazy night! Debs wants to know how Mickey is doing? Lip got released last night, you got him good man  
IG: Mick is still sleeping. Dr says bedrest for a while. Lip at the house?  
CG: thats good news! Yeah he is here Debs poured out all the booze in the house  
IG: wont last long but who knows. You guys ok after everything last night  
CG: Yeah man one question what should we do about the news crew?  
IG: What news crew?  
CG: The lady from channel 6 has been here for hours. Wants to know about the “pregnant man”  
CG: We watched the video. Is it true?  
IG: Shit look don’t say anything to anyone. I will call you in a bit   
IG: Lock up the house and don’t answer the door   
CG: Will do big bro  
Ian smiles at the last text before he shifts Yev out of his arms and into the chair before covering him with the extra blanket at the end of Mickey’s bed. Once the boy is covered, Ian walks across the room and gently shakes Mike’s shoulder. The man stirs and cracks his eyes open.   
“Can we talk outside?” Ian asks quietly after getting a nod the redheaded man walks out of the room.   
...  
“So, there are news crews waiting for us outside the hospital, the Gallagher house, and at home. All wanting a statement about the Pregnant man.” Mike and Kyle are watching the morning news in the waiting room while Ian sits with Mickey who is having more tests after waking up a few minutes ago.  
“We need to get the whole team here and schedule a meeting with the hospital board or president… everyone working with Mickey needs to sign a non-disclosure…” Kyle has gone into full lawyer mode, like he is building a case against the currently imaginary adversaries.  
“Love, you need to take a breath and we need to talk to Mickey and Ian about what they want. We knew that someday people would find out so we need to remember the plan that all the Pripyat families agreed to about releasing information to the media.” Mike pulls Kyle to his chest as another morning news host plays the video from last night.   
“There is a new viral video making waves overnight. In the video it appears that Chicago has a pregnant man. While many online are saying it is a hoax we have Dr. Parker who says that he treated the pregnant man before being dismissed from the hospital when he tried to follow up with the man about his care.”  
“Good morning Dr. Parker.”   
The Johnson men look in horror at the TV screen as the man talks about Mickey his family, while the split screen plays the now infamous video. This Doctor wanted the glory and forgot about the first rule in medicine of “do no harm”; the world now knows about the secret they have hidden for the past 20 years. Dr. Parker didn’t think about the people he would hurt in his path to fame. The interview goes on and the man is smart in that he is vague enough as to not single out Mickey and Ian as the couple that he is talking about but adds plenty of details to keep the viewers interest going and it wouldn’t be too hard to someone to put all of the pieces together.   
The morning anchor finishes with the interview with Dr. Parker and moves on to a new segment and the men watching the show see their home with another anchor standing in the street with news vans lining the street. “Good morning Chicago based on the 911 calls from last night and account information on the video’s creator we have found the home that the video was filmed. Based on public records it appears that the home is owned by Mykhail Tkach Johnson and Michael Johnson local attorneys with four children.” Photos from their Facebook’s pop up onto the screen showing them and their children as well as the newest posting of the whole family at the zoo a few months back. “Our news team has tried to make contact with the residents inside but no one has answered the door. We will continue to wait to speak to the family at the center of this mystery. We will also have crews outside the hospital we are told the pregnant man was taken last night for treatment as well as another home on the southside of the city owned by the Gallagher family who also had a family member taken to the hospital from the same event last night.”   
The news team banters back and forth talking about their coverage before moving on the other news stories of the day. Mike and Kyle knew that the word was out on Mickey and his babies but seeing the images of their home and family flashing on the screen.  
“We need to make the call.” Kyle tells his husband and without a word Mike pulls his phone out and dials the number he knows by heart but hoped that he would never have to use and says two words before hanging up. “Sim'ya spochatku.”


End file.
